The Chance of a Lifetime
by MrsStyles1997
Summary: The Doctor has to see one more person before he regenerates into his 11th body, Lizzie. What happens next will change her life forever... again. Rated T to be sure.
1. The Beginning

**Hi Guys x**

**I hope u will like this story cuz it's my first fanfic.**

**Btw, if you wonder how Lizzie met the Doctor, I'm not going to include the Doctor's and Lizzie's history.**

**Well, maybe a flash back but that's it. **

**And, if one of the characters is thinking, it will appear **_'like this' _**and if there is a flashback it will appear _'like this'._**

**Finally, I don't own any of the characters from Doctor Who or the show Doctor Who itself but I own Lizzie. I made her up.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Lizzie's POV 

"Smile for the camera everyone" the photographer said ready to take a picture of the guests at the wedding reception. The flash of the light made me blink a few times to make me see again.

"Well, he did well for himself. Didn't he?" my mum said making me jump.

"Mum, I'm not gonna comment on my dad" I said watching Donna and my dad give each other a kiss. Finally, they were married. We started to walk inside in the reception to our table.

"So are you sure that you want to go to college down here" my mom asked me while we sat down at our table.

"Yes I'm sure" I said not convincingly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I replied.

"Did I do anything wrong?" she asked?

"No. Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"It's just when you came back after travelling with'him', you changed. I had sort of known that you would want to spend more time with your dad after you came back, because he's more into that stuff you do but I didn't think you would want to move across the country to move with your dad" my mom said.

"Mum, I told you already I just want to go to college here to experience something new instead of just staying in the same old city I've been living in for 18 years" I said._ _'Well I am lying actually. Another reason I want to come here is to see if I could find the Doctor again. I also regretted what I said to him the last time I saw him' __I thought_._It had been three years since what I said to him the last time I saw him…

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Flashback*<em>**

**_The Doctor came in the Tardis looking like he had been crying._**

**_"What's going on what'd you do to her" I whispered at him, looking down at the floor, when I got to the console room. He had made the TARDIS lock my bedroom door so I couldn't see what he was going to do to Donna but I still heard her pleading with him to not wipe away her memories._**

**_"Lizzie, I'm sorry. I had to, she would have died if I hadn't" he said putting a hand on my shoulder which I immediately shrugged off._**

**_"But you could have helped her or something, she loved travelling with you and now she's forgotten all of it, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" I said, getting louder until I was yelling at the end. There was a silence between us. I felt anger boil inside of me. I was mad because of what he did to Donna and I didn't care if it was for her own good. The three of us had been through so much together and now he was going to let her forget all that even when he had been such a huge part in her life. "Take me home" I whispered. I was surprised he could her me._**

**_"What?" He asked a bit surprised about what I just said._**

**_"Take me home NOW!" I said. I didn't know why I wanted to stop travelling with him but I was mad at him because of this and I was also afraid that someday the same thing would happen to me._**

**_"Okay" he said his face dropping at what I said. Once the TARDIS stopped the Doctor opened the door for me and I stormed out. I could see he wasn't looking at me._**

**_"Goodbye Lizzie" he whispered._**

**_"I HATE YOU" I yelled at him. He looked at me one last time, unshed tears in his eyes and then he closed the door. I turned around just to see the last of the blue from the TARDIS and I heard the wheezing sound I loved so much float away into the distance._**

**_"What have I done?" I said muttered to myself, astonished about what had just happened and that I was alone, in an empty street, in the darkness._**

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, Lizzie! Are you alright?" my mum said shaking my shoulder to get my attention.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said wiping a tear that was running down my face. The reception officially ended late afternoon. After, I went to my car and got a change of clothes. As I locked my car, I saw something in the corner of my eye. Something blue. My favourite shade of blue. I turned around slowly and there it was. A big blue box and a man leaning against the doorframe.

The Doctor!

"Hello Lizzie" he said looking up from the floor.

"Doctor" I said my voice breaking a little.

"I know you probably don't want to see but I had to say goodbye before I go" he said looking sad.

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?" I asked.

"This body is dying and I am going to regenerate soon. My time is ending. Soon, there will be a new me walking around and I bet you won't recognise me." He said.

"Doctor I-" I said.

"Wait a second. I'm sorry about what I did to Donna" he said. I hugged him starting to cry. "Oh don't cry or else I'll start to" he said.

"I don't hate you anymore. I was a stupid teenager and you didn't deserve what I said to you" I said, tears running down my face.

"Aren't you still a teenager?" he asked

"No, I turned 18 a couple of months ago" I said.

"Oh!" He said realising.

"So are you really going to regenerate soon?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said looking a bit scared at the thought.

"Just because you will look different, I will still recognise you in here" I told him putting my fist on my chest where my heart is.

"Oh, and I came to ask if you want to come back on the TARDIS?" he asked hopefully.

"YES!" he shouted nearly knocking him over.

"Ok. Welcome aboard the TARDIS… again." He said moving away from the door so I could get inside. I heard the TARDIS hum because she was pleased of my arrival. The Doctor rushed pass me, threw his coat on one of the coral pillars and ran up to the console. Then, the TARDIS dematerialised.

"So, I've just gotta see someone first. Just wait in the TARDIS until I get back." He grabbed his coat and ran to the door.

"You beta come back" I said raising my left eyebrow.

"Of course I will" he said smiling and he walked out the door.

I was very surprised when a phone rang on the console chair. I went and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lizzie? Is that you?" I heard my dad ask on the other end.

"Dad, how'd you get this number?" I asked looking at the phone realizing it was one of the phones the Doctor said could be reached anywhere in the universe.

"I've been talking to Martha lately. She gave me the number" he said. My dad was still working on his book but had been making sure that Donna didn't see it that much.

"How'd you know I would be with the Doctor?" I asked him.

"Your mom and I saw the big box shaped print in the snow which was not that far from your car, which is where we last heard you where supposed to be" my dad said. I raised my eyebrow quite surprised at how fast my dad had narrowed that down.

"So you are with him right?" my dad asked.

"Yes I am and tell mom I'll be fine" I said.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Are you sure your ok with him?" my dad asked

"Yes dad. He may be crazy but he's the Doctor which means that I'll be completely fine" I said.

"Ok then Lizzie" my dad said.

"Love you" I told him.

"You to kiddo" he said. I rolled my eyes at him and slammed the phone shut. Suddenly I started to hear familiar music. It was the music of the Ood. I knew that it was coming from outside. I walked to the door and saw the Doctor on his hands and knees trying to get up. A couple of feet away was an Ood. The next thing the Ood said made my heart break a bit but at least it had a good quality to it.

"This song is ending Doctor but the story never ends!"

I didn't realise I was crying until I subconsciously wiped my tears of my cheek. I ran to the Doctor and tried to help him get up.

"Lizzie, I told you to say in the TARDIS." He said trying to breathe easily.

"When do I ever listen to you?" I said to him as I walked him to the TARDIS. We walked in and he chucked his overcoat on a coral pillar and he walked up to the console, setting the TARDIS into flight. He started walking around the console, gold sparkling around his hands and face. _'__It__'__s __time!__' _I thought. In the distance, I heard the music of the Ood, almost sounding it was nearly at its climax. I started walking backwards bumping into the wall, as he outstretched his arms.

"I don't want to go" he said. Then bursts of light burst out him hands and face. I had to cover my eyes because the light was so bright. The light started to fade after a while.

I looked around for the Doctor but couldn't see him anywhere. Just then the head of a very handsome man popped up from behind the console.

"Legs, I've still got legs good, arms, hands fingers ooooh lots of fingers" the man said kissing his legs. Then he started to rub his hair.

"OH MY GOD I'm a girl" the man said his voice going up an octave. "And still not a ginger" he said examining his hair. I started to smile at this strange man despite what else was going on in the Tardis. A part of the roof fell right where I was and I moved out of the way letting out a little scream.

"Lizzie, thank god your still alive, the TARDIS said you would but I didn't believe her but then I thought always trust the Tardis because I have to say she has gotten me through many things" he said really fast as he hugged me and spun me around.

"WHAT?" I asked a bit shocked at how fast he was talking and at how confusing that sentence just sounded.

"It's me the Doctor. New face" he said making a weird face, I giggled as he set me down.

"Now there's something I'm forgetting. We're… we're…" he said trying to think of something. The Tardis gave a huge jolt making us fall to the ground. "Crashing." He said all excited. I laughed at him. "Lizzie, pull that lever and keep your finger on that button" he told me I followed what he said as he flew the Tardis. Then he yelled…

"GERONIMO!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R plz. I hope you liked the first chapter.<strong>

**Chloe x**


	2. The Eleventh Hour Part 1

**Hello Everyone x**

**This is the second chapter.**

**I do own Doctor Who and its characters. NOT but i wish i did! :(**

** I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 2 – The Eleventh Hour Part 1**

Lizzie's POV

Even though the Doctor was trying to drive the TARDIS smoothly, she kept spinning out of control. Suddenly we started to fall towards the ceiling. I grabbed on to one of the railings but unfortunately the Doctor fell out the door and was hanging on to the edge of the door. Then, the TARDIS went right side up so we could stand up properly. I crawled to the edge of the door and helped pull the Doctor up. We were both gasping for air.

"OMG. You weigh loads" I said.

"Are you calling me fat? At least, I missed Big Ben" he said. The console started to blow up and we ran to it. The TARDIS was still was spinning out of control. Finally, it crashed but the TARDIS landed on her side so we flew into one of the many rooms, which was the library. For some reason, I was wet and so was the Doctor. Then I realised that because of the crash, the swimming pool ended up in the library with all the water all over the library. I finally climbed out and found this rope. The Doctor had set up and followed it up to the door of the TARDIS to find the Doctor and this little girl staring at us dangling there. I spit out some pool water that was still in my mouth.

"Um. Hello?" I said to the little girl, she raised her eyebrow at me.

* * *

><p><span>Amelia's POV<span>

5 minutes earlier

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish." I said kneeling down against my bed, my hands in a praying position. "It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you but… honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know its not, because at night there's voices. So… please, please, can you send someone to fix it? A policeman, or…" Just then, I heard a funny wheezing noise coming from outside. "Back in a moment." I said getting up and walking to the window with my torch.

There, where the shed in my garden was meant to be, was a blue box with smoke pouring out of it. Around the blue box were pieces of the shed and on the box were the words 'police public call box'. "Thank you, Santa" I whispered.

I ran to put on my wellies and my cardigan and I ran to the blue box. The next thing I saw was two people a man and a woman, soaking wet come out of the box.

"Um. Hello?" the woman said.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie<span>'s POV

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples. I think I've got a craving I think, that's weird never had cravings before" he said. The little girl and I looked at each other then looked at him with confused looks on our faces. The Doctor and I were hanging off the edge of the TARDIS. Both me and the little girl watched as the Doctor looked at the damage of the Tardis. "Wow look at that" he said.

"Are you two ok?" the little girl asked

"We're ok. We just had a long fall to the library. Hell of a climb up" he said.

"Why are you two wet?" the girl asked us.

"That's because we fell in the swimming pool." I said.

"You said you were in the library" she said.

"So was the swimming pool!" the Doctor said.

"Is he always this weird?" the little girl asked looking up at me.

"Sadly yes" I nodded. The Doctor looked at me, trying to look hurt.

"Are you two the police?" she asked

"Why? Did you call the police?" the Doctor asked leaning in towards her

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" the girl asked looking at me hoping to get a real answer.

"Uhh…" I said looking at the Doctor to come up with something.  
>"What cra-" he was about to say something but fell to the ground groaning looking as if he was in pain. I climbed down and ran to him.<p>

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked me

"Yeah, of course. Aren't you?" I asked looking at him hopefully.

"Yes, its fine this is all perfectly nor-" he said then he coughed out this little gold puff of mist.

"That's normal!" I said sarcastically.

"You should've seen me last time. I was out for hours and I lost a hand" he said getting up.

"Who are you two anyway?" the girl asked us.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking but this is Lizzie" he said pointing at me. I waved at her.

"Does it scare you?" he asked looking at his hands which where glowing.

"No! It just looks weird" she said looking tough.

"No. He's not talking about us; he's talking about the crack in your wall? Does it scare you?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well then, I'm the Doctor. Listen to me, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off" he said jumping up on to his feet. Then he turned around and started to walk into a tree.

"You have a strange boyfriend" the little girl told me as we started to walk over to go help him back up.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said blushing. _'I wish though__' _I thought. "But I can agree with you on one thing he is a bit weird" I said giggling as we looked down at him.

"You alright?" she asked

"Early days, steering is a bit off though. Now, I know what it's like to be you Lizzie" he said mentioning the fact that I was a total klutz.

"Hey! That's rude!" I said kicking him lightly on the head.

"Ow, **that****'****s** rude to kick a newly regenerated timelord on the head" he said rubbing his head. I rolled my eyes at him and we helped him back up. Then we followed the little girl into her house.

When we got to the kitchen, she started running around the room trying to find something to eat for the Doctor.

"So if you're a Doctor, why does your box say 'police'?" she asked the Doctor handing him an apple. He didn't answer her and instead took a huge bite into the apple then spit it out all over the floor.

"Ewww, Doctor" I said with disgust on my face.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" he asked her

"It's an apple" she told him.

"Why would you give me an apple? Apples are rubbish. I like yogurt, give me yogurt" he told her. I looked at him a little weird. Hopefully, he wasn't going to be like this all the time. The little girl handed him yogurt and he spit it out again, with the apple on the floor.

"Why can't you give me any decent food? Your Scottish, fry something?" he told her.

"You could say please!" I said looking angry at how he was taking to the little girl.

"I'm starving though" he whined. He went through bacon, beans and bread and butter and he kept spitting them out. Finally, he burst into the fridge and made himself fish fingers and custard and started eating it. The little girl and I were eating eat ice cream out of the box with disgusted looks on our faces.

"When you regenerate do you become pregnant or something like that?" I asked him. "Considering you had been having major weird food cravings".

The little girl giggled and the Doctor gave me a look that said "leave me and my fish fingers and custard alone".

"So what's your name?" he asked the little girl.

"Amelia Pond" she said looking and sounding very proud of her name.

"Amelia Pond" he said smiling.

"I like it sounds like a name in a fairytale" I told her.

"Yeah, it does actually!" he agreed with me.

"So where are your mum and dad? Are they upstairs? We should have woken them up by now." the Doctor said.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt" she said looking very sad.

"I don't even have an aunt" the Doctor said. They both looked at me expecting me to say something.

"My parents are divorced" I said.

"You're both lucky" Amelia said.

"I know" the Doctor said smiling.

"So where's your aunt then?" I asked Amelia

"She went out" Amelia said. The Doctor and I looked at each other shocked that someone would just leave a little kid alone in a big house.

"And she left you all alone?" The Doctor asked

"I'm not scared" Amelia hissed in a voice that made her sound tough.

"Of course you're not! Big blue box falls out of the sky and two people pop out of it and one starts eating fish custard and look at you, just sitting there." The Doctor said.

"Yeah you're a lot braver than I would've been at your age. I would've ran straight into the house, screaming" I told her.

"Also you know what I think?" The Doctor said.

"What?" Amelia and I said simultaneously.

"That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall" he said. Amelia froze.

"Do you want to show us it?" I asked her. She slowly started to nod and got up. The Doctor and I followed her to her room. When we walked in there was a huge crack, shaped in to a creepy smile that covered half of the wall.

"Wow you've had some cowboys in here" the Doctor said inspecting the wall. "Not actual cowboys but that could happen."

"I used to hate apples, so my mom would put faces on them" she said handing an apple to me. I looked at it and saw this tiny happy face on the apple.

"Thank you, I'll keep that for later" I said putting it in my pocket.

"So this crack has it always been there?" I asked her

"Always" she told me.

"The strange thing is it doesn't go all the way through so where's the draft coming from" he said inspecting the crack again this time with his sonic screwdriver. Then he shoved it in his pocket saying "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey"

"So do you know what that crack is?" he asked us

"What?" Amelia and I asked in unison.

"It's a crack!" he said.

"Huh!" I asked looking at it with him. I started to see a little gold light come out of it.

"The thing is if you knocked the wall down the crack would stay put because the crack isn't in the wall" he said tapping it with his finger.

"So where is it?" I asked him

"It's everywhere, it's everything. It's a split in the skin of the world." he said. "Its two pieces of space and time that should never have touched… pressed together."

"So is it a good or bad thing?" I asked.

"I don't know really. Can you ever hear…?" he asked.

"…A voice" Amelia said. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard this muffled voice. The Doctor got a cup that was sitting on Amelia's night stand and pressed it against the wall then slid it to me. I heard the words 'PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED'.

"Prisoner zero has escaped, that's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asked us.

"It means that on the other side, there's a prison and a prisoner has escaped. You know that means?" the Doctor asked her.

"What?" she said.

"You need a better wall" he said. I started to move back from the wall grabbing Amelia with me while the Doctor moved a desk out of the way.

"When we open it, the forces will invert and it will snap shut or…" the Doctor said a bit doubtfully.  
>"What?" I asked<p>

"You know how when grown ups say everything's going to be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better!" the Doctor told Amelia.

"Yes" Amelia said looking like she'd heard that a million times.

"Well… everything is going to be fine" the Doctor said. He grabbed my hand making me blush just a bit and I grabbed Amelia's then he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wall. The light coming from the crack got brighter and it finally opened, saying constantly that 'prisoner zero had escaped'. We started to walk towards it.

"Hello? Hello!" the doctor said. A big eyeball appeared in front of us. Then this light flew out of the eyeball and went towards the Doctor's pocket, where his physic paper was. The crack shut.

"See! Told you it would close" he said.

"Was that prisoner zero?" Amelia asked us.

"No, I think that was prisoner zero's guard, whatever it was it sent me a message" he said. I walked over to him and looked at the message on the psychic piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket.

"Prisoner zero has escaped. Well that's helpful" I said sarcastically while reading the message out loud.

"I know so why tell us that. Unless prisoner zero went through here" the Doctor said. He ran out of the room and Amelia and I followed him.

"It's difficult, it's like I'm missing something… at the corner of my eye" the Doctor said looking to the side. Amelia and I followed his line of sight and saw nothing. A large bell tolled.

"No, no, no, no…" The Doctor said running out. "The engine's are fazing if Lizzie and I don't go now, it's going to burn!" the Doctor said running outside.

"But how it could it do that? It's just a box" Amelia asked.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine" the Doctor said.

"It's the best thing ever" I said.

"You mean that's a time machine, a real time machine?" Amelia asked

"What did you expect it to be?" I said looking at her.

"Well it won't be anymore, if Lizzie and I don't make go. A five minute jump to the future should do it" he said putting rope around the TARDIS.

"Can I come?" she asked smiling.

"Not right now but we will come back" he said as we climbed up to the TARDIS. He gave me his hand and I took it and squeezed it.

"We'll be right back" I told her.

"People always tell me that" Amelia said.

"Are we people? Do we even look like people?" the Doctor told her. She smiled at us. The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed. _'OMG, I love this. He has got his arm round my waist.'_ I looked back at Amelia and smiled. "We'll be back!" I said looking back at the Doctor.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we slid off and landed in the pool again. When we got out, the Doctor made the Tardis go finally.. _'He looks so hot when he is wet… No stop Lizzie. You shouldn't be thinking that. But he is' _I thought smiling. Then, I realised I was staring into deep space.

"Lizzie? What you looking at me for?" He said looking at me worried. "Are you alright?"

"So what were you saying about the TARDIS when you regenerated" I asked him drying my hair with a towel, ignoring the question he just asked me.

"Well, after I said goodbye to Martha, the TARDIS told me something" he said looking back at the console.

"You talk to the TARDIS?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, she's a good listener. Anyways, when I came back in, the TARDIS told me to come see you next she said you'd be there when I regenerated" he said.

"Well then, I have to say thank you to the TARDIS then because you have no idea how much I missed you. I regret leaving and saying I hate you" I said hugging him. He hugged me back. We stayed there for a few minutes. Then I pulled back and said "And if I ever say I want to leave again, smack me because I'm stupid".

"No you're not. You're a beautiful, pretty smart girl. Definitely not stupid." He said giving me another hug. When we pulled back again, I blushed at what he said. He smiled at me. _'Maybe he does like me and when I mean like me, I mean **like **me.' _The TARDIS pulled me out of my thoughts as it stopped to a sudden holt.

"So what time where we actually in?" I asked following him to the door, wondering it seemed to be present day except some thing's seemed a bit old.

"About 14 years before your present time" he said opening the door. Just then a look of shock appeared on his face.

"AMELIA, I WORKED OUT WHAT IT WAS, YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE!" he yelled running out. I followed him.

"Doctor what's wrong?" I asked.

"PRISONER ZERO IS HERE. PRISONER ZERO IS HERE." he said banging on a door._' __That__wasn__'__t__there__before,__wasn__'__t__it?__' _I asked myself. I heard a slight creek behind us from the floor boards. Someone was behind me and it wasn't the Doctor because I could see him right in front of me. I turned around and then something hit me in the head, making me fall to the ground.

"LIZZIE" I heard the Doctor say before I heard another bump and I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked chapter 2. The Doctor's and Lizzie's relationship in growing. I WONDER WHERE THIS COULD LEAD. You see that button with 'Review' in it. If you press it, something good happens.<strong>

**Chloe x **


	3. The Eleventh Hour Part 2

**BOO!**

**I hope you liked the first to chapters of this story.**

**The Doctor's and Lizzie's relationship has taken a turn for the better. I wonder where it is gonna lead them.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or their characters *shakes fist* MOFFAT.**

**TTFN Ta ta for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 3 – The Eleventh Hour Part 2**

Doctor's POV

When I woke up, I tried to look for Lizzie straight away. Then I found her handcuffed to the radiator, like me. _'She looks so cute when she's asleep… Wait. I shouldn't be thinking about her like this. She is just my friend. Although I wish she could be more than that. I bet she doesn't even like me like that.__' _All her hair was in front of her face. I didn't want to wake her so I very slowly and stealthily, moved her hair out of her face to behind her ear. Just then she started to stir out of her sleep. Then she opened her eyes, still looking a bit sleepy. Then her head ended up bashing into mine.

"Ow, watch where you put your head?" I shouted as she lifted her head off my shoulder.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat" she said still a bit sleepy. "Oh, hello. Where are we?"

"Well I think we are handcuffed to a radiator." I said trying to lift my hand up so she could see the handcuff around my wrist. Just then I could hear someone speaking in another room.

"I've got one white male and female both 'round the age of 20 send me some backup. I've got them restrained." Then a policewoman walked out of one of the rooms further up the hallway. "Oi, you two sit still." The woman said looking at us.

"You hit us with a cricket bat." I said staring at her with a confused look on my face.

"You two were breaking and entering." She glared at us.

"Oh, a hit on the head just what I needed. You're a policewoman. What are you doing here?" I asked her. I looked in the nearest room, which was Amelia's room. Then I realised that her stuff wasn't there but someone else's stuff in the room instead. "Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Where is she? Little Scottish girl. I told her we would be back in 5 minutes but I think we took a bit longer than that." I said looking around the house from where I was sitting to find Amelia.

"Amelia hasn't live in the house in ages" she said.

"How long?" Lizzie said, finally in this conversation.

"6 months" she said still staring at us.

"No! We couldn't have been that long. I said 5 minutes. I promised." I said. Then the policewoman walked off saying something into the radio that we know something about Amelia Pond. I tried to look out the window and as soon as I looked out the window, I knew something had changed. It was autumn when we were here last but now the flowers were blooming. "Lizzie, its early summer but last time we were here it was autumn." I said looking at her. She looked at me with a confused face, thinking the same as me.

"What? that's impossible." She said.

"Excuse me? I need to speak to the person that lives in this house." I called over to her, trying to get her attention.

"I live here!" she said looking at me after she said something on the radio.

"But you're the police" Lizzie said.

"Yes, and I live here. You got a problem with that." She said to Lizzie. They way she said that sounded really familiar.

"And you just happened to be in full uniform with handcuffs close by?" I asked her.

"You always have to be prepared" she sputtered out as if she had just made it up at that moment.

"How many rooms are on this floor?" I asked her.

"Why?" she asked

"Because it will change your life" he said.

"Five" she said. The Doctor and I looked at each other.

"Six" we said together

"What?" she said looking at us like we were mad.

"There are six rooms on this floor. Look in the place, you're always afraid to look. At the corner of your eye" Lizzie said. She slowly turned her head. Then I guess from what she said next that she found the 6th door.

"That's not possible!" she gasped.

"There's a perception filter that prevents you from seeing it. I sensed it the last time I was here. Should have seen it and you need to uncuff us now." I said.

"But that's a whole room I've never noticed before" she said starting to walk towards it.

"Uncuff us now" Lizzie said. But she ignored her. "Please. I don't want to be handcuffed to this idiot forever" She yelled.

"I don't have the key. I lost it" she said.

"What do you mean you've lost it?" I said throwing one of my arms in the air.

"What policewoman doesn't have the key to her own handcuffs?" I yelled.

"Just stay away from that door, don't touch that door! Listen to me, don't open that-" I told her but she opened the door. "No one ever listens to me. Do I just have a face that no one listens to?" I asked Lizzie. She smiled.

"You get the Sonic?" She asked me. I looked at her and started looking around in my pocket, but came up with nothing.

"Where is it? Where'd it go? Silver thing, blue at the end. Where is it?" I asked her.

"Silver thing, blue on the end?" the police woman said from inside the room.

"Yeah, that's my sonic. It must have rolled under the door" he said.

"Yeah must have." The woman shouted back at us so we could hear her. "And then it must have jumped on the table". I then realised what had happened and what was in there.

"Get out of there" I told her.

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked her.

"There's something here but I can't see it" she said.

"Corner of your eye" I reminded her. "Don't try and look at it. If you see it, it will kill you" I said.

"That's makes her feel much better" Lizzie shouted sarcastically. Then, there was a scream and the police woman ran out closing the door behind her and handing the screwdriver to me. I uncuffed us.

"Will that hold it?" she asked me.

"Of course it's an intergalactic alien. There all terrified of wood" I said sarcastically as we got up. A bright light started to glow behind the door.

"What's it doing?" she asked looking at the door.

"Getting dressed. You two should run you have back up coming. I'll be fine" I told the policewoman and Lizzie.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lizzie shouted at me. I looked towards her and looked into her eyes. She looked into my eyes. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds before the woman broke the moment.

"There is no back up!" she said.

"WHAT?" Lizzie asked completely shocked, as she looked away from me towards the woman.

"But you called for it on your radio" I said as I looked at here as well trying to search her face for a flinch of something to tell me she was lying.

"It's pretend. It's a pretend radio" she said. She was telling the truth.

"But you're a police woman?" I asked wondering where this was going.

"I'M A KISS-O-GRAM" she said taking off her hat revealing really familiar long red hair. The door which had been locked was busted down revealing a man in a blue jumpsuit with a dog beside him.

"So the terrifying alien is a man and a dog! WOW!" Lizzie said raising her eyebrows.

"No. Look at the faces" I said. She looked at the faces and then saw that the man was growling and then he barked at us like a dog would do. "It's one form in two bodies, bit of a rushed job though got the voices a bit off." I said looking at the man and dog. It barked at us again.

"Okay Doctor, shut up now. I think you're getting it angry" Lizzie said through gritted teeth. The man started to grow really sharp fangs.

"Stay back, we'll be safe here and you know why because she sent for back up" I lied.

"I DIDN'T SEND FOR BACK UP!" the woman said sounding frustrated.

"He knows. It was a clever lie to save our lives but never mind, she didn't send for back up which is why we are safe because you would kill us if we did." Lizzie reasoned.

"Good logic!" I said looking at her very impressed.

"Attention Prisoner zero. The human residence is surrounded" I heard a familiar voice say.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"I think that's back up!" Lizzie guessed.

"Never mind. Ok, we do have back up, which is why we're safe" I said to confuse prisoner zero. Then, the voice said something about the human residence being incinerated. "Well, apart from incineration!" I said very annoyed. That, for some reason, changed prisoner zero's focus towards a room next to it. He walked in to the room and looked out the window to try and find the source of the voice.

"Run" I whispered and we ran out of the house.

"A kiss-o-gram?" I asked her while locking the door.

"You broke into my house. It was either this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me!" She demanded as they followed me to the TARDIS.

"There's an alien living in a room of your house disguised as a man and a dog and your house is about to be incinerated." I tried to open the TARDIS door "No. NO. Don't do this to me!" I said but it would budge. Lizzie kicked it to see if it would budge but nothing happened. Then I glared at her for doing that.

"It's still not done changing which means we can't get in it" I said shifting my attention back to the TARDIS.

"Great just when we need you most, you bail on us" Lizzie yelled at the TARDIS and it gave her a wheezing noise.

"She doesn't like it when you yell at her" I said. She rolled my eyes at me.

"Come on!" the woman said grabbing me and the Doctor's arms.

"Wait, wait I destroyed this shed last time I was here" I said walking to a shed at the corner of the garden.

"Well there's a new one!" The woman said annoyed trying to pull us away from the shed.

"Yes, but I destroyed it and it must be years old at least by the looks of it. Come on Lizzie, tell me you agree with me!" I whined at her.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't paying attention to any shed. I was more focused on how we fell out of the sky" Lizzie said looking up at the sky, while I smelt the shed.

"12 years! We've haven't been gone 6 months. We've been gone for 12 years!" I said looking at the woman astonished.

"He's coming" she said looking a bit worried about something now.

"Why'd you say 6 months?" Lizzie asked her.

"We've got to go" she said really focused on changing the subject.

"Wait this is important. Why'd you say 6 months?" I asked her.

"WELL, WHY'D YOU TWO SAY FIVE MINUTES?" she yelled at us. Suddenly I realized that the young women was little Amelia Pond. Lizzie couldn't help but let her bottom jaw drop open. I closed it with my hand pushing up on her chin, still looking at the woman who apparently was an older version of Amelia Pond.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Come on!" Amelia said.

"WHAT?" Lizzie practically yelled realising who she was.

"COME ON!" she repeated yelling in my face dragging us behind her.

"WHAT?" Lizzie and I repeated in unison.

"Your Amelia, you're the little girl" I said.

"You two are late" she said all angry stomping off.

"You hit us with a cricket bat though!" Lizzie told her.

"12 years" she said.

"Cricket bat!" Lizzie yelled.

"12 years!" she repeated.

"But you hit us with a cricket bat!" I said.

"12 years and 4 psychiatrists. I kept biting them" she said.

"Why?" Lizzie asked her.

"They said you weren't real" she said looking sad.

"PRISONER ZERO WILL LEAVE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED!" We heard the same voice we heard at Amelia's house, come from a radio on an ice cream truck. I kept repeating what we just heard. We ran towards it.

"Why are you playing that?" the Doctor asked him.

"It's supposed to be playing the Clare DeLune" the ice cream man said disappointed.

"Well, why'll we are here, can I have a Cornetto?" Lizzie asked me. Me and Amelia gave her a look.

"Why would you want a Cornetto? We are sort of in a situation here." I said flapping my arms in the air trying to get the message along to her.

"The ice cream van never comes round my house!" She told me crossing her arms round here chest, looking annoyed. Then I saw a woman looking at her earphones funnily.

"Doctor, what's happening?" Amelia asked me. I ignored her and ran off into an old lady's house. Amelia and Lizzie followed me.

I ran into the living room in the house and saw a OAP standing towards the TV, changing the channels to get rid of the massive eyeball on the screen. "Hello, I'm here about television faults." Then I looked at Amelia's outfit. "Also crimes." I added. I looked at the TV and walked over to the old lady.

"I was just about to call. It's on every channel" the old lady who owned the house told me, handing me the remote.

"Hello Amy, I didn't know you where a policewoman" the old lady asked her, looking at her outfit.

"Yeah, I work with the police now" she lied.

"And a nurse?" the old lady asked her looking confused.

"I can be a nurse." She lied again looking like she didn't want the lady to know she was a kiss-o-gram.

"Or a nun?" the old lady said looking at her up and down.

"I dabble." Amelia burst out as an excuse.

"So Amy. Who are your friends?" the old lady said looking at me and Lizzie.

"What? Amy. What happened with Amelia?" Lizzie asked her.

"Yeah" I said. "What happened to Amelia Pond. That was a great name" I said. Amy glared at the Doctor.

"Bit fairytale." She said smirking a bit.

"I know you two. Don't I? I've seen two somewhere before." The old lady asked us.

"No. Not me. New face" I said while making that weird face again I did to Lizzie when I first didn't recognize him when the TARDIS was on fire.

"And I just travel with him" She said smiling at me while bumping me in the shoulder. Then I realised that it was a fake smile.

"You alright?" I asked a look of concern on my face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Another fake smile on her face.

"So what sort of job is a kiss-o-gram?" I asked Amy shifting my attention from Lizzie. I wasn't going to get anything from Lizzie so I didn't bother.

"Ummmm." Amy said uncertain about what to say.

"Do you want me to tell him instead?" Lizzie asked her. Amy nodded. _'I wonder what is so embarrassing about being a kiss-a-gram.' _I thought. Then I realised what a kiss-a-gram was.

"A kiss-a-gram is a person who goes to parties and kiss people for a laugh." Lizzie whispered in my ear. A look of disgust spread across my face. I looked towards Amy and she started blushing.

"You were a little girl 5 minutes ago!" I said trying not to let my anger take over.

"You're worse than my aunt!" she said glaring at me.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm worse than everybody's aunt!" I said back. Lizzie got between us to try and break us up. I glared at Amy. Then, I looked at Lizzie. The sad look on her face made me softened the glare I gave Amy. I looked towards the old lady staring at us from the conversation we just had. "And that is not how I am introducing myself." I said smiling again. Lizzie started smiling after I did. _'She's back to normal! Yay!' _I smiled mentally.I picked up the old ladies radio flicking through the radio stations with my sonic and we heard the same message but in different languages.

"Ok so it's everywhere. In every language." I said and went to go look outside the window.

"What are you looking for?" Lizzie asked me.

"Ok, let's see. A planet this size with your basic molten core. They're gonna need a 40% fission blast but they'll to power up first so assuming a medium size starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, 20 minutes? Yeah, 20 minutes." I said looking up and down at the man who just came in the room.

"Ok Doctor. Step back a little. You're starting to freak him out a bit." Lizzie said pulling me back.

"Wait! 20 minutes till what, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Are you the Doctor and Lizzie" the man behind us asked.

"They are, aren't they? I knew it. The Raggedy Doctor and Lizzie. All the stories you told and the cartoons you drew when you were little. They are real." The old lady told Amy amazed.

"Cartoons?" I asked. I looked at Amy and went to sit down on the couch.

"How come he gets 'The Raggedy Doctor' and all I got was Lizzie?" I asked her putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh she is feisty. You said that in your stories as well." the old lady said really happy.

"It's them, it's really them." The man said poking Lizzie in the chest to see if she was real.

"HEY! Get your hands off me!" Lizzie said whacking his hands away from her chest.

"Jeff, shut up now! 20 minutes till what!" Amy asked me.

"When they were talking about the human residence, they weren't talking about your house they were talking about the entire planet and there's a spaceship flying right above it." I said.  
>"And by incinerated, it means what it usually means, which is 20 minutes till the end of the world" Lizzie said sitting down next to me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I hope you liked that chapter. Now what you need to do next is review.<strong>

**Chloe x**


	4. The Eleventh Hour Part 3

**Hi Dudes and Dudettes!**

**How is everyone? I hope you are all alright!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in ages. I had no internet connection! I have read your reviews and I know the stories are quite familiar I just don't know what to write because I'm quite nervous about what people will think about my stories. I have never written a fanfic before so I am so sorry.**

**Finally I wish I did own doctor who but I don't! **

**The Chance of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 4 – The Eleventh Hour Part 3**

Lizzie's POV

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor said walking incredibly fast so my short legs couldn't keep up with him.

"Leadworth" Amy said back. I was surprised she could catch up with him.

"Where's the rest of it?" he said looking at her.

"This is it" she said in their little conversation. Then I decided I wasn't getting enough attention so butted into their little conversation.

"WHAT! This is it. There's a little post office but its shut. Isn't there even one clothes shop?" I asked really annoyed.

"Nope!" Amy said.

"An airport?" The Doctor asked.

"Nope!" she repeated.

"A nuclear power station?" I asked.

"No!" she said. Soon enough I was about to give up on asking again but I didn't.

"Even a little one?" the Doctor asked a little bit of hope in his voice.

"No!" she said a bit of laughter at the end. That hope was crushed in one word.

"How long is the nearest city from here?" he asked her. We were getting nowhere!

"Gloucester, half an hour by car." She said.

"HALF AN HOUR! Wow, this village is separated from most of civilisation." I said. The Doctor looked at me in a funny way.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" He said looking at her as he was still walking.

"No" Amy said pulling a silly face.

"Well, that's good! Fantastic, that is! 20 minutes to save the world and I've got a post office. And its shut!" He said pointing to the post office. And he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Hey! That's what I said!" I said.

"What is that?" he said pointing and running over to a pond. I followed him

"It's a duck pond!" Amy said trying to catch up with me and the Doctor.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" I asked Amy.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." She said back at me sounding really frustrated.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" the Doctor said to her right in her face.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" she asked trying to back away from him being really close.

"I don't know." He said. Then he started spasming and stumbling backwards towards the 'duck pond'. "Why should I know?" He said clutching his chest. I ran over to him.

"Doctor, are you alright?" I asked him my hand on his shoulder.

"This is too soon." He said looking up at me. "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He said through his clenched teeth. Suddenly, it went dark.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked both of us looking up at the sky. After a couple of moments, where the sun should have been was a big ball of fire. "Doctor, Lizzie, what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force-field. They've sealed up your upper atmosphere, now there getting ready to boil the planet." He said like it was nothing to worry about. Me and Amy looked back at him with shocked looks on our faces.

"WHAT? I don't want to get boiled by aliens!" I shouted at no one in particular, really frustrated. Then, the Doctor got up and turned around to see loads of people with their phones pointing them up the sun, probably taking pictures.

"Oh, and here they come - the human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to – down a video phone!" he said looking around at everyone on the village green.

"This isn't real, isn't it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy asked shaking her head.

"Why would you say that? Why would we wind you up?" I said taking my eyes of the Doctor and looking at Amy with a surprised look on my face.

"He told me that he had a time machine." She said

"And you believed me." The Doctor said butting into our conversation, after overhearing most of it.

"Then I grew up." She said looking towards the floor.

"Oh, you never want to do that." The Doctor said shaking his head. "NO, hang on, shut up, wait! I missed it. I saw it and I missed it." He said slapping his forehead. "What did I see? I saw… what did I see? I saw… I saw" Then, he stared off into the distance for a few moments. "20 minutes. I can do it. 20 minutes the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help me." He said to Amy.

"No." she said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry?" he said looking at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders.

"NO!" She shouted in his face. She grabbed my sleeve and the Doctors tie and dragged us to a car that recently parked next to us. She closed the door on the items of clothing, trapping us. She got the car keys off the man and pressed the lock button, glaring at us.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" the Doctor said wondering why she did that. "Are you out of your mind?" the Doctor asked her.

"Who are you two?" she asked staring at us.

"You know who we are." I said looking at her weirdly.

"No, really, who are you two?" she asked still glaring at us especially the Doctor.

"Look at the sky! End of the world, 20 minutes!" I said to her.

"Better talk quickly then" she said looking at me now.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." The old man said to her.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee!" she said still looking at me and the Doctor.

"Right, yes." The old man said walking off. Then I had an idea. I reached into my pocket and grabbed the apple and threw it to her. It's lucky that she has good reflexes.

"Catch." I said. She caught it. She looked at the apple. "I'm Lizzie and this is the Doctor. Everything we told you 12 years ago is true. We're real. All of this is real and if you don't let us go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you." She said shaking her head.

"Just 20 minutes. Believe for 20 minutes." The Doctor said grabbing her wrist. "Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to Lizzie. And you know it's the same one." Amy then lifted her head and looked at the Doctor and then me. I nodded to her smiling. Then she looked at the apple. "Amy, believe for 20 minutes." Then she lifted her hand, with the car keys in them and unlocked the car door.

"What do we do?" she asked opening the car door.

"Stop that nurse!" the Doctor said running to the village green, Amy following him.

"What! What nurse!" I said following them. The Doctor jumped over the chain fence and grabbed the nurse's phone out of his hand. He started looking at it turning it on its side and back the right way up.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" the Doctor asked searching the man's face. When me and Amy got to him, Amy grabbed the nurse's arm and he looked at Amy.

"Amy?" he said relieved.

"Hi!" she said all tired out from running. I looked at the Doctor confused. He shrugged. "Oh, this is Rory, he's a… friend."

"Boyfriend." He said nodding his head.

"Yeah, kind of, boyfriend." She said looking at the Doctor.

"Amy! Man and dog. Why?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, my God, it's them." Rory said astonished.

"Just answer his question, please." She said eyes wide open.

"It's him and her, though. The Raggedy Doctor and Lizzie." He said pointing at me and the Doctor.

"Again, with the Raggedy Doctor. Couldn't I have a cool name?" I whined.

"Yeah, he came back." She said ignoring my question.

"But, he was a story. He was a game." He said.

"Man and dog – why? Tell me now." The Doctor said grabbing the nurse by his jacket and tugging him towards himself.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's, in a hospital, in a coma." Rory and the Doctor said the last bit in unison. "Yeah." Rory said quite scared.

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed. A living but dormant mind." The Doctor said poking the nurse in the forehead. Then a dog barked behind us. We turned around and saw prisoner zero in his man and dog disguise.

"Prisoner zero." The Doctor said standing a few yards away from it.

"What? There's a prisoner zero too." Rory said looking at me. I nodded. Then a blue spaceship with the eyeball in the middle of it appeared in the sky. A spotlight appeared scanning Leadworth.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." The Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." He said lifting it above his head. He pressed the button, and then loads of stuff starting sparking and moving everywhere. I started laughing about what was happening. "I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" Then the Doctor pointed the sonic at a red telephone box. It blew up! Then, the sonic sparked in the Doctors hand. He let go of it. And it fell on the floor smoking. "No, no, no, don't do that!" Then the spaceship started to leave. "No, come back, he's here! Prisoner zero is here!" he said waving his arms. Prisoner zero melted down the drain.

"Doctor, it's prisoner zero. It sort of melted down the drain." I said tugging on his sleeve.

"Well, of course it did." He said sounding annoyed.

"What do we do now?" I said.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it in to the open. No TARDIS. No screwdriver. 17 minutes. Come on. Think." The Doctor said gritting his teeth. We all walked over to the drain and kneeled over it.

"So, that hid in my house for 12 years." Amy said, putting emphasis on that.

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. 12 years is a pit stop." He said as a fact.

"So, how come you two come back on the very same day as that lot do? The same minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"They're looking for him, but followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix. They're only late cuz we are. Give me your phone." He said to Rory holding his hand out.

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory said confused.

"Give him the phone!" I said getting annoyed with him. Rory gave him the phone.

"He was just a game, we were kids. She made me dress up as him." He said to me.

"I would love to see that." I said giggling quietly.

"These photos are all the coma patients?" the Doctor asked no one in particular.

"Yeah." I said thinking I was right.

"No, they're all the multi-form. 8 coma patients, 8 disguises for prisoner zero."

"He had a dog. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy said.

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog. Prisoner zero gets a dog!" The Doctor said. "Your friend, what was his name? Not him the good looking one." He said pointing at Rory.

"Thanks!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Jeff?" Amy asked.

"Oh, thanks" Rory said throwing his arms in the air.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two get to the hospital, get everyone out. Phone us when you're done." The Doctor said. "Lizzie, you're with me." I nodded. We all split up.

"Ok, we need Jeff's laptop now!" I said walking with the Doctor back to the old lady's house. We burst in through the door and ran upstairs to, what we though, was Jeff's room. We got in first time lucky.

"Laptop, gimme!" the Doctor said.

"No, No" Jeff said hiding his laptop.

"No, its fine. Give it here!" the Doctor said grabbing the laptop and tugging it out of Jeff's hands.

"God! Get a girlfriend, Jeff!" I said looking at what was on the computer screen. I looked over the Doctors shoulder at what he was doing. Then the old lady came in.

"Gran!" Jeff said, shifting my attention.

"What are you doing?" she said closing the door.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need?" he said looking at me.

"Who?" I said taking my head off his shoulder to look at him properly, knowing what he was going to say.

"Me!" he said smiling. I smiled back at his enthusiasm. "Ah, and here they all are," he said pointing at the screen. "All the big boys – NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore." The old lady said smiling.

"I'll get you his number but watch out he's a devil!" the Doctor said to the old lady. Then loads of people were on the screen looking confused as how the Doctor got on there.

"You can't just hack in on a call." Jeff said.

"Can I?" the Doctor said.

"Of course he can!" I said to Jeff. The Doctor held his physic paper up to the webcam.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore said.

"Hello, I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this. Fermat's Theorem and I mean the real one, never seen before." The Doctor said typing really fast.

"Who's Fermat?" I asked him only for my question to be completely ignored.

"Poor old Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. It's my fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie - why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor rambled on about a plan. I was really confused. Then he started typing on a phone.

"Sir, what are you doing?" a man with an American accent asked.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind you'll find out." He said looking at me. "Ok, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. E-mail, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish – everything you've got. Any Questions?" the Doctor rambled on… again.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked.

"Patrick, behave!" the Doctor scolded him.

"What does this virus do?" another person asked the Doctor.

"Nothing much, it just resets counters, gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Anything with a microchip with default to zero at exactly the same time. But, yeah, I could be lying. Why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor said excepting Jeff to say something. Jeff didn't get the message. "Jeff, you're my best man."

"What?" Jeff asked. The Doctor lowered the computer screen.

"Listen to me. In 10 minutes, you're going to be a legend. In 10 minutes, everyone is going to be offering you any job you want. But, first you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff. This is when you fly. This is when you save the world."

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor stated. Then we ran to the door. "Oh, and delete your internet history." And then we left.

"Quick, lets get into this fire engine and then get to the hospital." I said getting into the fire engine on the side off the road.

"But that's stealing." The Doctor said.

"No we're commandeering it, and if I can recall, you say that you stole the TARDIS" I said trying to change his mind.

"Actually I borrowed it!" The Doctor said.

"You never gave it back!" I stated. He pulled a face at me. "You're so childish!" We got in. He started driving and then Rory's phone rang. I picked it up.

"Amy?" I said.

"Lizzie. We're at the hospital, but we cant get through." She said. I kept thinking about what they could do. Then I had an idea.

"Look in the mirror!" I said. There was silence for a bit and then I heard Amy say "Uniform! You on your way? You're gonna need a car."

"Doesn't matter. We've commandeered a vehicle." I said. The Doctor heard what I said and put on the blues and twos. We got there. Then the Doctor snatched the phone off me.

"Where are you? Which window are you by?" he said into the phone.

"Why do you need a window?" I asked.

"Wait and see!" he said while he was texting someone. Then he climbed on to the roof of the fire engine and started extending the ladder.

"What are you doing?" I said as he was climbing the ladder that led through a window that he smashed.

"Just follow me!" the Doctor told me. I did what he said and follow him up the ladder. We jumped through and saw Amy and Rory crouched down covering there heads and a woman and two little girls holding hands. "Right! Hello! Am I late?" the Doctor said couching down next to Amy and Rory. "No, 3 minutes to go. So still time."

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him.

"You'll see in a moment." He said.

"Time for what… Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero said. The Doctor stood up and walked over to prisoner zero until he was about couple of feet away from it.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." He said trying to reason with prisoner zero.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I'm about to die, let there be fire!" prisoner zero said.

"Ok. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again – just leave."

"_I_ did not open the crack."

"Somebody did!"

"The cracks in the skin of the universe. Don't you know where they came from?" the Doctor said nothing and prisoner zero looked surprised. "You don't do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. *Doesn't know, doesn't know!*" Prisoner zero chanted in a little girl's voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." Prisoner zero said in a woman's voice. Then, the clock changed.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" the Doctor said pointing towards the clock. Everyone looked at the clock. The time it shown was 0:00. "Yeah, I know just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" he asked everyone, especially prisoner zero. "The word is Zero. See, that's what I was doing!" He said looking at me. He winked at me and I blushed. Then, he turned his attention back to prisoner zero.

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all earth's communications, I would take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He said lifting Rory's phone up so everyone in the room could see it. Then a bright light shone through the windows. I ran over to the window and looked through and saw a blue spaceship with an eyeball in the middle of it. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" the Doctor said, proud of himself.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They tracked a phone, not me." Prisoner zero said.

"Yeah, but this is a good bit. I mean, this my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learnt to take, right here. Oh, and being uploaded about now." The Doctor said sending the files to the Atraxi. "And the final score is – no TARDIS, no screwdriver – 2 minutes to spare. WHO DA MAN?" he said with his arms outstretched.

"You are never saying that again!" I said, hands on my hips.

"Fine!" he said back annoyed at me.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner zero said.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." The Doctor said.

"And I've had years!" prisoner zero said. Its 6 pairs of eyes started to glow an orangish light meaning it was changing its form. Then, Amy collapsed.

"AMY!" I yelled. Me and Rory were couching over her and I was shaking her shoulders but she wouldn't move. The Doctor ran over next to me.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy!" he said putting both hands on either side of her head so his fingertips were by her temples.

"Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please!" I said a worried look on my face. Then Rory looked up and saw me and the Doctor holding hands looking at us menacingly. "Doctor!" I said tugging on his sleeve. He looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Well that's rubbish. Who's the man supposed to be?" he said looking at me and Rory.

"That's you" Rory stated.

"Me? Is that what I look like?" the Doctor said

"You don't know?" Rory said astonished.

"Busy day. Why me and Lizzie, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me and Lizzie?" he asked standing up and walking up to it.

"I'm not" a little girl said who's voice I recognised very well. Behind the duplicate doctor came out a younger version of Amelia when she was 7. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Lizzie she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you two have been." She said glaring at me and then Doctor.

"No, she's dreaming about us cuz she can hear us!" the real Doctor said running towards where he was last time – by Amy. He returned to his normal position – hands at either side of her face and spoke to her. "Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside? We tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy… dream about what you saw." Then I realised what he was trying to do.

"You genius!" I said smiling at him. He looked at me and smiled too.

"No… no… no!" Young Amelia yelled when she turned back to her original form. The Doctor got up and I followed him. We walked towards prisoner zero.

"Well done prisoner zero." The Doctor said. Then the same bright light from earlier shone through the windows again and prisoner zero swayed from side to side and roared.

"A perfect impersonation of yourself!" I said looking at the Doctor to see he was looking down at me, smiling. I smiled back and giggled a bit.

"_Prisoner __Zero __is __located. __Prisoner __Zero __is __restrained._" The Atraxi said.

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero hissed. Then it disappeared. Then a whooshing sound filled the room from the spaceship flying away. The Doctor ran over to the window and started typing into Rory's phone.

"The Sun – it's back to normal, right?" Rory asked the Doctor. That's good, yeah? That means its over. Then, Amy started to wake up. "Amy? Are you OK? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Amy asked getting up from the floor.

"He did it. The Doctor did it!" Rory said looking up at him.

"Hey! I did some too." I yelled at him. Rory raised an eyebrow with a face that said _'__Really?__'_ "Ok, the Doctor did do it." I admitted.

"No, I didn't." The Doctor said.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry… in advance." The Doctor apologised.

"About what?" Rory asked.

"The bill." The Doctor said. I giggled.

"Um-" Rory started but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"OI, I didn't say you could go!" The Doctor yelled into the phone, talking to the Atraxi. "Article 57 of the Shadow Proclaimation. This is a fully established, level 5 planet and you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now!" the Doctor ended the call and chucked the phone back to Rory. "Ok. Now I've done it." The doctor said walking towards the doors. I followed him and so did Amy.

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory yelled but no one answered him. The Doctor pushed the doors open and walked down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"The roof!" he said. "No, hang on" he walked through a door and I saw lots of lockers against the wall and clothes everywhere. It was a changing room.

"What's in here?" Amy asked as the Doctor started to fling clothes everywhere trying to find something.

"I'm saving the world. I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!" he said when he had loads of clothes in his hands.

"You just summoned aliens back to earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death and now you're taking your clothes off! Amy, Lizzie, he's taking his clothes off." Rory said.

"Turn you back if it embarrasses you." He said.

"Are you stealing clothes now?" Rory asked. "Those clothes belong to people you know." Rory turned around but me and Amy stayed where we were.

"Amy, Lizzie, Are you not going to turn your back?" Rory asked us.

"Nope!" Me and Amy said in unison. _'__Wow, __he __looks __cute __when __he __is __shirtless.__' _I thought.

"Come on then. Lets go!" the Doctor said when he was finished. He ran off to the roof with a pair of brown trousers, a shirt, a pair of boots, some suspenders dangling by his side and lots of different ties and bow ties, which were not tied, around his neck. We followed him. When we got to the roof, the Atraxi spaceship was hovering over the roof.

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy said.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor said. "COME ON, THEN! THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW!" then the big eyeball came whooshing down and stopped in front off the Doctor. A blue light came out from the eyeball and started scanning him.

"_You __are __not __of __this __world._" The eyeball said.

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The doctor said pulling up his suspenders so they lay on his shoulders. "Hmm… I don't know. What do you think?" he said holding up one of the ties towards the eyeball. I giggled at that funny gesture.

"_Is __this __world __important?_"

"Important? What's that mean 'important'?" the Doctor said chucking a tie so it landed directly in my face. "6 billion people live here – is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the planet. Is it world a threat?" the Doctor said throwing another tie so it landed in my face.

Then the eyeball shone a blue hologram of the earth out of its eyeball and shown pictures of earth's history.

"_No_"

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crimes by the laws of the Atraxi?"

"_No_"

"Ok. One more. Just one. Is this world protected?" the Doctor said doing up the top button and putting on a red bow tie. The eyeball was showing pictures and videos of some of the aliens that have invaded earth – Cybermen, Daleks, Racnoss, Ood, Sycorax and Sontarans. "Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is… what happened to them?" Then the eyeball showed the past incarnations of the Doctor – from the 1st body to his 10th body. Then the doctor walked through the hologram in his current body. He had everything buttoned up with a tweed jacket to finish. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He said smiling at Amy and Rory and especially me. He turned around and said to the Atraxi… "Basically… Run!" Then the eyeball flew back into its space in the spaceship and took off into the sky and disappeared.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy said. Then I realised the Doctor had gone. I looked off the roof and saw him run out the hospital and into the distance. I ran off the roof, with Amy and Rory behind me, towards Amy's house.

When I got there, I saw the last of blue as the TARDIS dematerialised and a flash of lightning from the TARDIS. A tear ran down my face.

"No, not again. Not me!" I whispered to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**The next chapter is gonna be a short one because its just the end from the eleventh hour when the Doctor comes back for Amy and Lizzie.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Chloe x**


	5. The Eleventh Hour Part 4

**This is a short chapter because this is just the end of the Eleventh Hour when the Doctor comes back for Amy and Lizzie. Btw the first part of Amy's POV is her dream when she is waiting for the Doctor.**

**If I did own doctor who then most of the stories on Fanfiction would be episodes on TV.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 5 – The Eleventh Hour Part 4**

Amy's POV

_Outside. All alone. Waiting for the Doctor. Sitting on my suitcase._

_Then, I hear a funny wheezing sound and I look around to find the source of the noise with a smile on my face. Then I realised that…_

…It was a dream.

I woke up but the noise still continued. I got up out of my bed and ran to the window and there it was. The big blue box outside in my garden. I got my dressing gown put it on and ran across the corridor. I burst open the door to find Lizzie in her bed, sleeping.

"LIZZIE!" I yelled.

"What?" she said jumping up half-asleep.

"The Doctor's back!" I said.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

"He's back!" I said shocked.

I grabbed my dressing gown; put it on and put my slippers on while running down the stairs. I burst out the front door and saw the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS, probably hearing the noise me and Amy made.

"Sorry for running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting." He said. I ran up to him and slapped him across the cheek and then hugged him straight after. "What?" he yelled as Amy ran out the door.

"You came back" I said after I released him out of my bone-crushing hug.

"Of course I came back! I always come back!" he said.

"And you kept the clothes!" Amy said now standing next to him.

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet, for the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes." he said.

"Including the bow tie." I said pointing at it.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." He said wiggling the bow tie. I rolled my eyes. He winked at me and I blushed.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked.

"And you ask that question now?" I said. The Doctor looked at me funnily and, as usual, they ignored my comment.

"Yeah," he said, answering Amy's question.

"Ok…" she said.

"So what do you think?" the Doctor asked.

"Of what?" she asked looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" he asked her.

"What does that mean?" she asked looking at him with wide eyes.

"It means… Well, its means… come with me and Lizzie. Unless, you don't want to come." He said looking at me.

"Do I really need to answer that question? Of course I'm coming!" I said punching him in the arm in a friendly way.

"If I go with you two, where do we go?" Amy asked.

"Wherever you like" he said.

"All that stuff – the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner zero…" she said looking up and down at the TARDIS.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the beginning. There's loads more." He said.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things all that stuff…" she said.

"THAT WAS 2 YEARS AGO!" I yelled right in his face.

"Oh, Oops. Really?" he asked Amy.

"Yeah!" Amy said.

"So that's…" He said.

"14 years!" Amy nearly yelled trying to keep her anger under control. I failed trying to do that.

"14 YEARS SINCE FISH CUSTARD!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air. "And you," I said poking a finger in his chest, "left me here on earth for 2 whole years!" I said glaring at him.

He took both of my hands in his. "I'm so sorry." He said trying to calm me down and it worked.

'_God, I've got to stop doing that. He calms me down instantly when he puts that face on. But I can't help it. He's amazing.'_

"You sound like your last incarnation when you say 'I'm so sorry'. Its so weird." I said. He beamed a smile at me and I smiled back. Then Amy coughed to get our attention back to the conversation we were talking about.

"So, 14 years. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough. And you've been staying with Amy all this time, waiting." He said. I nodded.

"When I was a kid, you two said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming was in the library." She said looking at the TARDIS again.

"Yeah, not sure where it's got to now. So… coming?" he asked looking at Amy.

"No…" she said very unconvincingly.

"You wanted to come 14 years ago." I said looking at her, my face scrunched up.

"I grew up." She said looking at me.

"Don't worry…" I said.

"…We'll soon fix that." He said and then he clicked his fingers and the TARDIS door automatically opened. An orangey glow came out of the TARDIS.

"Show off!" I muttered under my breath. I looked in to the TARDIS and back to the Doctor and then to Amy. After, she looked in her eyes were big and round with amazement. I walked in and heard the TARDIS hum and I smiled. "Hello, old girl!" I whispered to the TARDIS. Instead, the TARDIS wasn't a coral theme with the coral pillars. The console room was bigger than last time I was in here. There was a higher floor, where the controls were and the bottom floor had holes with oil in them and lots of different wires. The higher level had a glass floor so you could see threw the floor to the bottom level. There were stairs leading from the centre to other rooms of the TARDIS. Amy and the Doctor got in and the Doctor closed the door and stood by Amy.

"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor asked Amy and then he ran up the stairs and looked around the TARDIS. I walked up the stairs with him. "So, do you like the new interior design?" he asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"She is beautiful!" I said. The TARDIS hummed at my comment.

"I'm in my nightie." She said realising what she was wearing all this time.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So… all of time and space…" he said.

"…everything that ever happened or ever will…" I said carrying on his sentence.

"…Where do you wanna start?" he said finishing off the sentence all together. Amy narrowed her eyes and walked up the stairs and stood next to us.

"You two are so sure that I'm coming." She said.

"Yeah, we are!" he said walking around the centre, where the controls were.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels." He said.

"Oh, do you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he does. It's like earth is his second home and he has got a big family on earth! You should see it! WOW!" I said. The Doctor looked at me funnily.

"All those years living here, most of your life and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." He said turning taps and ringing a bell.

"Can I be back for tomorrow morning?" she asked. Then I realised what tomorrow was.

"Yeah, she needs to be back for tomorrow morning." I said.

"It's a time machine. You can be back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" he asked me and Amy.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just… you know, stuff." Amy said.

"STUFF! It isn't stuff. It is…" I shouted until Amy interrupted me.

"It's nothing!" she said looking at me with a face saying _'__don__'__t__say__a__word__about__it!__' _The Doctor looked at us confused about what we were talking about.

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." He said. Then, a new sonic screwdriver popped out the console. "Oh! A new one! Lovely." he said trying it out. Instead of blue, this time it was green. He put it in his inside jacket pocket. "Thanks dear!" he whispered to the TARDIS. Then he used the controls on the TARDIS.

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Why not?" he said.

"Seriously. You and Lizzie are asking me to run away with you two in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?" she asked again.

"I don't know. Fun. Do we need a reason?" he asked her.

"People always have a reason."

"Do we look like people?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said to me.

"Been knocking around on my own for a while before Lizzie came back. My choice. But I've starting talking to myself. It's giving me earache." He said picking up the phone and putting it down.

"And I just want another female around the TARDIS. He's giving me earache!" I said.

"Oi!" he yelled.

"You're both lonely. That's it? Just that?" she asked.

"Just that." I confirmed.

"Promise" the Doctor said. I looked to the scanner and saw a faint crack in it. The same shape as Amy's crack that she had in her bedroom wall. I thought nothing of it.

"Ok" Amy said before walking off. The Doctor turned off the scanner and walked to Amy and so did I.

"So, are you ok, then? Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit… you know…" I asked her.

"I'm fine… I'm fine. It's just… there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought… well, maybe, I started to think that maybe he was just like a mad man with a box and you were his girlfriend." I blushed at this comment.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand, cos one day your life may depend on it…" he said.

"He is definitely a mad man in a box! But I'm not his girlfriend!" I said.

"Ha-ha! Yeah." The Doctor laughed.

__'Even though I would like to be his girlfriend!_ _I thought. We ran towards the console and the Doctor started to fly the TARDIS.

"Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello… Everything!" The Doctor said as the Doctor pulled down the huge lever and then we took off in the TARDIS. As we flew through time and space, I thought about Amy's and Rory's wedding and if we really would get back for it.

**I hoped you liked that chapter.**

**I will update quiet soon.**

**Chloe x**


	6. The Beast Below Part 1

**This is the beginning of beast below. I've changed the storyline a bit so instead of Amy voting, Lizzie votes instead and Lizzie tells Liz 10 to press the button. I hope you like it.**

**If I owned doctor who. I'd be rich doing what ever I want. But I don't which is so unfair.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 6 The Beast Below Part 1**

Lizzie's POV

I came back from changing into a decent pair of clothes when I heard Amy and the Doctor in a conversation.

"Are we really in space?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Yeah! Do you want proof?" he asked her. She nodded. They both walked to the door and the Doctor grabbed Amy's ankle and chucked her into space, still holding her ankle. She was flying in space. I ran over to the door. She stayed there for a few moments then the Doctor pulled her in. "Now do you believe me?" he asked looking at her.

"Ok, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo!" she said as we all poked our heads out of the TARDIS.

"What are we breathing?" I asked the Doctor as I popped my head back in.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." He said. Then we all saw a massive spaceship below us. "Now, that's interesting." The Doctor said running back up to the controls. "29th century…" That was all I could hear because then Amy lost her footing and grabbed the door frame and started flying through space again.

"Doctor?" I shouted trying to help Amy get back down but nothing happened. He kept rambling.

"Doctor." I shouted again trying to get his attention but he didn't come.

"Doctor!" I yelled as loud as I could he ran to the doors and saw Amy hanging on for her life and I was trying to help her get in.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." He helped me get Amy down and closed the doors. Then he found a close up view of the outside of the spaceship and put it on the scanner. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland – all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain but metal." He told us. "That's not just a ship – that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping…" Me and Amy giggled at the shopping bit. "…searching the stars for a new home." He said looking at me.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked.

"Course we can, but first, there's a thing." The Doctor said tapping mine and Amy's noses before walking up to the console.

"Oh, the thing!" I said remembering what it was.

"Yes!" he said pointing at me.

"What thing?" Amy asked confused at what we were talking about.

"It's an important thing. In fact, thing one – we are observers only. That's the one rule me and Lizzie have always stuck to in all out travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples of planets. Ooh! That's interesting" the Doctor said looking at the scanner.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary? Cos if they see a wounded cub or something, they can't just save it…" That's all I heard what Amy said because I followed the Doctor outside until we found the little girl that was on the scanner.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Then she ran away. The Doctor made a 'follow me' sign with his hand and the next thing I know is Amy walking towards us.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds… of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." She said when she got to us.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me.

"Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" He said as we walked off in to the crowd.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come on, use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" he asked.

"Is it… the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles?" she asked.

"Says the girl in her nightie." I said looking at her.

"Oh my god! I'm in my nightie!" she said looking at me.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind up street lamps but look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." He said as he ran to the nearest table grabbed the glass of water and put it on the floor. Then he put the glass back on the table. "Sorry, checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He said to the people at the table and he tapped his nose. I giggled at the shocked expressions on the people's faces and at the Doctors madness. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state – do you see it yet?" the Doctor said.

"Where?" I said.

"There." He said pointing at the little girl that we just saw.

"But I just scared her off." I said as we followed the Doctor to a few benches away from the little girl but far enough for us to see her clearly.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy said not finding the point of this.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just cant stop. Any parent knows that." The Doctor said.

"Are you a parent?" Amy asked interested.

"Well, he was, sort of." I said answering his question.

"How?" Amy asked me.

"I'll tell you another time." I said to her.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them are asking her what's wrong, which means… they already know, and its something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows. Whatever they're afraid of – it's nowhere to be seen, which means its everywhere. Police state." He said rambling on. Then the little girl got up and walked off.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked her looking around to find her.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, this fell out of her pocket when Lizzie accidentally bumped into her." He said handing me this thing with writing in it.

"It took me 4 goes." I said.

"Now Lizzie I want you to go and give it to her. Ask her about those things – the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." He said.

"But they're just things" I said looking at him.

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy – look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on the booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"Ok" I said.

"Hang on. What am I going to do? I'm not even dressed!" she said.

"You can come with me." He said. "Meet me back here in half an hour" he said to me.

"What are you two gonna do?" I asked.

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." He said as he got up "Badly!" I giggled at what he said. "Come along Pond!"

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" I said.

"Yes!" He said back to me. I turned around and went to go and find Mandy Tanner. I started walking for a little while until I turned a corner. Then Mandy jumped out.

"You're following me." She said walking over to me. "Saw you watching me at the marketplace."

"You dropped this." I said handing it over to her.

"Yeah, when you and you friend kept bumping into me." She said snatching it from me and walking off. I followed her until there were these massive curtains blocking our way.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." She said.

"A hole?" I asked interested about it.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" she asked me as I was going through the gate and towards the curtain with the hole behind it.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a 'kept out' sign. What through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" I asked her while I sat down and started fiddling with the lock.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it" she said.

"About what?" I asked looking at her behind me.

"Below" she said.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." I said showing her a clip.

"So how did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh, just passing though, you know, with a guy." I said thinking about the Doctor.

"Your boyfriend?" she said her face filled with disgust.

"I wish! But I don't think he loves me the same way. I wish he did. And if you see him, don't say anything about what I just said to him. It could ruin our friendship." I said as I opened the lock. "Yes, I did it! You coming?"

"No!" she said persistent with her choice.

"Suit yourself!" And I went in. I heard Mandy telling me not to go in and that I mustn't do that but I just ignored her. When I got in it was all dark. I felt around and found a torch and turned it on. I found a slimy tail sticking out of the concrete. "Oh my god." I whispered. "That's weird. That's…" Then the tail started attacking me. I dropped the torch and shuffled out of the tent back into the area I was in with Mandy. I looked up and saw loads of men with black hoods and keys around their necks. One of the men raised his hands and showed a ring. Then gas came out of the ring. The next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><span>The Doctor's POV<span>

Me and Amy made our way to the engine room. I walked over to wall and put my ear on it. There was nothing. "Can't be!" I said as I pulled out the sonic and scanned the wall. I looked at the readings.

"Doctor." Amy said. I looked at her and she pointed at a glass of water that was on the floor. I went on my knees and looked at it. No vibration. Then there was footsteps.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you Doctor?" A lady with a mask said. She knows me! I got up and walked towards her.

"You know me?" I said confused.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't matter. Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." She demanded.

"Who says I see anything?" I asked her.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, and then took your friend with you to the control room. Why?" she asked.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So… I thought I'd take a look." I said walking over to some boxes on the walls. I opened them. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings. They're not connected. They're dummies. And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…"

"No engine at all." We both said, thinking the same thing.

"Then, how is this ship flying?" Amy asked.

"The impossible truth. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." She said.

"How?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us." She said. "Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your other friend is safe. This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She handed me this computer and started to walk off.

"Who are you? How do we find you again?" I asked her.

"I am Liz 10. And I will find you." She said and then she walked off.

"Ok! That was weird." Amy said walking up to me.

"Yeah. It was." I said.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

I woke up and found myself, sitting on a chair, in a little room with a smiler thing against the wall. Then I heard a voice.

"Welcome to voting cubicle 330C." it said when I got up and started walking around the room. Then I realised there was 4 TVs in front of the chair. "Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll." It said as I sat down in the chair. The TVs lit up and shown the same information.

"Name – Lizzie Rebecca Starlight"

"Age – 1, 305"

"Martial Status – Single"

"Good, I haven't married anyone yet!" I said relieved. "I'm 1,305. Wow, I look good for my age." Then the screen changed to an old man talking.

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you are entitled to know. When this presentation is finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest… of forget." He said and then I saw 2 buttons light up. One had 'protest' on it and the other had 'forget' on it. "If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the program will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the 'forget' button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that ahs been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Then the old man disappeared and was replaced with photos of crying children, fire, the sun and much more horrible photos at a very fast speed.

After that happened, I didn't realise that I, subconsciously, pressed the 'forget' button. The next thing I knew, my cheeks were damp and I had been crying. Then the screen lit up saying 'MESSAGE WAITING'. It played the message and I saw me on the screen tears rolling down my face. "This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do what ever you have to do. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!" then the message ended. The door opened and I saw Mandy on the bench outside. The Doctor and Amy jumped into view just as I stopped the message from repeating itself.

"Lizzie? What have you done?" the Doctor asked. I just looked at him with a confused expression o my face.

"I don't know, I cant remember." I said. Then the Doctor got him the sonic out and pointed it at the light on the ceiling. He looked at the readings.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes." He said looking at me.

"But why would I choose to forget?" I asked confused.

"Cos everyone does." Mandy answered my question. "Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" the Doctor asked looking at her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Anytime after you're 16, you're allowed to see the film and make your choice." She said. "And then, once every 5 years."

"And once every 5 years, everyone chooses to forget what they have learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor said as he walked to the TV screens.

"How do you not know about this? Are you English?" Mandy asked us.

"Yeah, but I've come from the past" I said. Mandy looked at Amy.

"No, I'm Scottish!" she said very proudly. Mandy looked at the Doctor.

"And you? Are you English or Scottish?" she asked him.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me." He said.

"It wont play for you just because you're an alien?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. "The computer doesn't accept me as human."

"Why not?" Amy asked. "You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. They came first. Didn't they, Doctor?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" she asked him. She looked at me and I gave her a face saying _'__Don__'__t __say __that!__' _Every time anyone mentions the Time Lords, the Doctor puts on a sad look about what happened.

"No. There were, but there aren't… just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do – every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." Then the Doctor hit the 'protest' button and the door instantly closed leaving me, Amy and the Doctor left in the room. Then the smiler turned its head to a really angry face and the floor started to separate into two pieces, revealing a square hole leading down into the ship. "Say Wheee!" the Doctor yelled. Instead, me and Amy screamed and then we shot down really fast into the ship.

It was like a slide and when we got to the bottom, I found the Doctor sonicing this place that we landed in and Amy trying to get up but failing. What I was sitting in was really bouncy and slimy and there was food everywhere.

"Ah. High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." The Doctor said looking down at us.

"Where are we?" Amy said, picking up a piece of rotten veg and looking at it.

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally puts us in the heart of the ship. I'd say… Lancashire. So, what's this then? A cave? Cant be a cave. Looks like a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" I said tossing the veg at the Doctor.

"Yes, but only food refuse. Organic, coming from feeder tubes from all over the ship." The Doctor said sniffing the rubbish.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy said feeling the slimy floor.

"But feeding what, though?" He said.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." I said and then a massive moan filled the space. I stopped instantly.

"What was that?" I said as I got up more easily this time.

"Er… its not a floor, it's a… So…" The Doctor said putting his sonic back in his pocket.

"It's a what?" Amy asked him.

"This next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place. Go 'Om'." He said grabbing mine and Amy's hands.

"Om" Me and Amy went as we looked at him strangely.

"It's a tongue." He said.

"A tongue." Amy said.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." He said smiling.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" I yelled. "How can you be smiling at a time like this? We could get eaten."

"Because I love this and on the plus side, roomy."

"Yeah, that's good. At least when I get eaten, I won't be cramped in a small place." I said sarcastically.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous." He said sonicing the mouth again. "Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." Then some more moaning filled the mouth. "Though not right now.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" I asked him.

"Ok, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is…" the Doctor said using the sonic until we came across the entrance to the mouth… with big sharp teeth. "…closed for business."

"We could try, though." Amy said starting to walk to the very sharp teeth. Then the mouth started to move.

"No! Stop, don't move! Too late. It's started." He shouted.

"What has?" I asked.

"Swallow reflex!"

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." He said using his sonic on the mouth.

"Chemo what?" Amy asked.

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" I asked him.

"Think about it!" He shouted as he got up. We all got up and I saw coming towards us was lots of sick!

"Right, then! This isn't going to be big on dignity!" He shouted fixing his bow ties while looking at us. "Geronimo!"

"Argh!" Me and Amy yelled and the next thing I knew, I was unconscious for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter and the change to it about Lizzie voting. Plz review.<strong>

**Chloe x**


	7. The Beast Below Part 2

**Hello! I'm sorry bout me taking ages to write part 2. I have had loads of homework. That's the down part bout being a year 9 in high school.**

**I OWN DOCTOR WHO. Lol jokes.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 7 The Beast Below**

Lizzie's POV

I woke up, coughing from the awful smell that surrounding me. The Doctor was stood up, sonicing the door, and Amy was just waking up.

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and, yes, you are covered in sick." He said turning around looking at us before turning back to the door.

"No. 1 Ewww! Gross and No. 2 Where are we?" I said getting up.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess."

"Oh, God, it stinks!" Amy said sniffing.

"That's not the pipe" He said as I was sniffing my clothes and almost gagging from the smell.

"Oh" I said.

"Can we get out?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw." Then the door the Doctor was sonicing had a button on it that lit up. It said 'forget'. "Look familiar?" he asked me. "That's the carrot." The pipe lit up and at the other end were two smilers. "Ooh, here's the stick." He started walking towards them. "There's a creature living at the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" he said as the smiler's head started to turn into a mad face. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. Is that how it works?" Their heads turned again into faces that showed anger. ""Oh, stop it! I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting. And what are you fellows gonna do about it? Stick out your tongues? Huh?"

The smilers boxes opened up and the smilers stepped out. All of us started to back away from them as they started to walk to us very slowly.

"Doctor?" I said tugging on his sleeve. Then a woman appeared behind us with two guns. She shot the smilers down and put her gun back in her holster.

"Look who it is. You look at lot better without your mask." The Doctor said.

"You must be Lizzie. Liz. Liz 10. Similar names! Ha!" she said walking towards me. I held out my hand so she could shake it.

"Hi!" I said shaking her hand. When I let go of it, she wiped her hand on her clothes with a disgusted look of her face.

"Eurgh! Lovely hair, Lizzie. Shame about the sick." She said walking off. "You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked her.

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She told him, chucking a mini computer towards him. Thankfully, he caught it. "Been listening in. nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this it, you've chosen to forget about it." He said to Liz.

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." She said.

"Then, who and what are you, and how do you know me?" he asked her.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love." She said to him. I mouthed 'love' towards Amy, confused. She shrugged back at me. "Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher intelligence, hair of an idiot…" I giggled at what she said and the Doctor frowned at me. "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family? How could your family know about the Doctor?" I asked her. She was just about to answer when a rattling sound from the smilers appeared.

"They're repairing! Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz said moving past the door to the side through a passageway. We followed her. "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And as for the virgin queen, you bad, bad boy."

All the names I recognised and then I realised who she was. "Wait a sec. Virgin Queen. Liz II. There all royals. Liz 10? That makes you…"

"Yeah, Elizabeth X. And down!" We ducked and she shot the smilers that were following us from behind. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

"You got that right!" I said looking up at her. We walked towards a building and the Doctor opened the door and walked in first. I followed him and we both saw and heard the tail root things that I saw earlier banging against a metal grate.

"There's a high speed Vator through there." Liz said as she closed the door. "Oh, yeah. And there's these thing. Any ideas?"

"Doctor, I saw one up top. Remember the tent?" I asked Mandy. She nodded. "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through. Like a root."

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor said.

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz asked. He nodded slightly. "Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it." She said walking off down the corridor. "Come on. We've got to keeping moving." Mandy and Amy followed her but I walked next to the Doctor, who was still looking through the metal grate at the roots.

"Doctor?" I asked him.

"Oh, Lizzie. Us three should have never have come here." He said walking off as the banging continued. I replayed the message that I heard earlier.

'_This isn't a trick. Stop him. Do what ever you have to do. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!'_

I shook myself out of my trance and ran to catch up with the Doctor.

We walked through corridors and rooms that looked really old until we reached a room with a big four poster bed in the middle and a mirror by a wall and glasses, some up right and some knocked over, scattered all over the place. Liz sat down on the bed and Amy walked over to the mirror to tie up her hair. I leaned against the wall and the Doctor stepped between the spaces between the glasses. Mandy just looked into space like she was in a daydream.

"Why all the glasses?" the Doctor asked Liz.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and its my job to find out what."

"A Queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom." I said looking at her mask.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I have no choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you three have achieved more in one afternoon."

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" the Doctor asked.

"40. Why?" she asked looking at me and Amy.

"No way. You're 50 now?" Amy asked.

"That's nothing compared to how old I am. I'm 1,305!" I bragged at this. Everyone, including the Doctor, stared at me, jaws hitting rock bottom.

"Right, where were we?" Liz asked bringing everyone back to reality. "Oh, yeah I remember. Yeah, I'm 50. They slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps."

"And you always wear this in public?" the Doctor asked.

"Under cover's not easy when you're me. The autographs. The bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain." The Doctor said looking at the mask. "Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face."

"Yeah. So what?" Liz said.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." At this point, men in black capes came walking in.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked them. "How dare you come in here?"

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK." The nearest man said looking at me. The Doctor came closed to me, afraid something was going to happen. He relaxed when the man looked towards Liz. "You will come with us now."

"And why would I do that?" Then the man's head turned and his face became a smiler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked.

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor said answering her question.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done on?"

"The highest, ma'am." The same man replied but in a robotic voice.

"I am the highest authority!" Liz nearly yelled as he said that.

"Yes, ma'am, you come with us, ma'am."

"To where?" she asked them.

"The tower, ma'am!" When it said that, a look of horror struck across her face. We followed the creatures to their version of the tower of London. When we got there, the door opened and I saw a laser flowing through into, what looked like, a wishing well.

"Doctor where are we?" I asked him.

"The lowest part of Starship UK. The dungeon" he said. Amy was looking down through the same metal grate we saw earlier. I came over to her and saw she was now getting an above view of the root tail things from the big creature.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. You have got some explaining to do" Liz said to this old man with the same black cape.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" the Doctor asked as I saw children in a line walking passed us.

"Protestors and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." the old man said looking at the children.

"Yeah, we're very lucky" I said to him sarcastically.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky! Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't! Depends on the angle you look at it." the Doctor said walking over to the wishing well.

"What's that?" Liz asked in disgust at she looked at a squidgy thing that looked like a brain.

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly…" the Doctor said.

"Or…?" Amy asked.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator, Starship UK's go-faster button." He said looking at us.

"I don't understand" Liz said.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature – this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading you – its what you have instead of an engine." The Doctor glared at the old man. "And this place is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." I saw that Liz still wasn't getting it. The Doctor ran to the little grate Amy and I had been looking down through earlier. He pulled the grate off and the root tails popped out.

"Tell you what. Normally, its above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear" the Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at one of the tails. I heard the squealing sound of a poor animal, being tortured. My eyes started to fill with tears. Liz started crying. The Doctor stopped when he saw the look on my face.

"Who did this?" Liz asked.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." The old man said.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now." She said softly as she kept raising her voice. "I said NOW! Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz." The Doctor said and Liz turned to face towards him. "Your mask."

"What about my mask?" the Doctor chucked her mask towards her and she caught it and looked at it.

"Look at it. It's old at least 200 years old, I'd say."

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?"

"An antique made by craftsman over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign."

"Nah, its 10 years. I've been on this throne 10 years!"

"10 years. The same ten years over and over again always leading you… here." The Doctor said showing her to a screen exactly the same as the one I saw earlier but instead the buttons said 'forget' and 'abdicate'.

"Doctor, I was in front of one of these screens earlier." I said confused. Liz looked at Hawthorne.

"What have you done?"

"Only what you have ordered ma'am. We all work for you. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." he said turning on the screen.

"_If __you __are __watching __this__… __if __I __am __watching __this, __then __I __have __found __my __way __to __the __tower __of __London.__" _The Liz on the screen said as the real Liz sat on the chair in front of it. _"__The __creature __you __are __looking __at __is __called __a __star __whale. __Once, __there __were __millions __of __them. __They __lived __in __the __depths __of __space __and, __according __to __legends, __led __the __early __travellers __through __the __asteroid __belts. __As __far __as __we __are __aware, __this __star __whale __is __the __last __of __its __kind. __And __what __we __have __done __to __it __breaks __my __heart. __The __earth __was __burning. __Our __sun __had __turned __on __us, __and __every __other __nation __had __fled __to __the __skies. __Our __children __screamed __as __the __skies __grew __hotter. __And __then __it __came. __Like __a __miracle. __The __last __of __the __star __whales. __We __trapped __it. __Built __our __ship __around __and __rode __on __its __back __to __safety. __If __you __wish __our __voyage __to __continue, __then __you __must __press __the__ '__forget__' __button. __Be __again __the __heart __of __this __nation, __untainted. __If __not, __press __the __other __button. __Your __reign __will __end, __the __star __whale __will __be __released __and __our __ship __will __disintegrate. __I __hope __I __keep __the __strength __to __make __the __right __decision.__"_ The Liz on the screen stopped.

"I voted for this." I said as I looked at the Doctor. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't decide what I need to know." He said glaring at me and pointing his finger at me.

"I don't even remember doing it."

"You did it. That's what counts. After this, I'm taking you home!" When I heard those 4 words, I felt like I would collapse.

'_I __don__'__t __want __to __go. __I __never __said __what __I __wanted __to __say __to __him.__'_ I thought as tears started falling down my face.

"Why? Because I made another mistake. I'm always making mistakes and I don't even remember doing it. Doctor!" I shouted walking up to him.

"Yeah. I know. You're only human." I was incredibly offended about that comment.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to send a massive electrical charge through the star whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly but the whale won't feel it." He said pressing buttons.

"That's like killing it." I said staring at him.

"Look, three opitions. One. I let the start whale be put through unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two. I kill everyone on this ship. Three. I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name cos I won't be the Doctor anymore."

"You will always be the Doctor to me." I said to him. He looked up into my eyes with a softened look on his face before returning to what he was doing before.

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Amy said looking at him, trying to reason with him.

"Nobody talk to me. NOBODY HUMAN HAS ANYTHING TO SAY TO ME TODAY!" He yelled looking at all of us. I ran off crying my eyes out, not looking back at him. I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, wiping my tears away, watching him fiddling with the controls and using his sonic screwdriver. The door opened to the tower as more children came in, carrying things. It looks like Mandy recognised someone as she got up running to a little boy with ginger hair shouting 'Timmy!' Then one of the roots looked like it was going to strike Mandy. I got ready to run to her when the root just tapped her on the shoulder in a friendly way. Then she turned around and started stroking it as if it was a pet. Then I got an idea. I reminded myself about what everyone said over the day.

'_Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything. Our children screamed. Then, it came like a miracle. It won't eat the children. Our children screamed. Then it came. It's the last of its kind. Just me now. The last of its kind. So is this how it works Doctor. You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets… Our children screamed. Unless there's children crying? The last of its kind. Just me now. Unless there's children crying? Yes. It won't eat the children. Then, it came… like a miracle. The Last of the Star Whales.'_

"_That's it! I have to do something.' _

"Doctor, stop. Stop it now." He wouldn't answer so I grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her to the screen. "Sorry, your majesty, going to need a hand." Then the Doctor ran over to me.

"Lizzie, no! No." But it was too late. I slammed Liz's hand on the 'abdicate' button. A large roar filled the air and the whole ship started to rumble. I grabbed on the chair to stop myself from falling. The rumbling stopped and we started to get up. "Lizzie, what have you done?"

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" I asked anyone who was listening.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne said astonished.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help."

"It's still here?" Liz said looking all around her. "I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came cos it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that kind and that old." I said as I turned to look at the Doctor to give him a hint. "And the very last of your kind… You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." The Doctor ran off after a while out the door probably to have some alone time. I followed him before I was stopped by Liz.

"Here, give him this." She said as she handed me her mask. "And tell him that there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Ok" I ran out the door and ran down a couple of corridors until I spotted him staring out a huge window, looking at the stars. I ran up to him.

"From her Majesty. She said that there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." I said handing that mask over to him. He didn't answer me or take the mask. Just looked out into space. I followed his gaze.

"Lizzie, you could have killed everyone on this ship."

"And you could have killed a Star Whale."

"And you saved it. I know. I know" he said as he looked at me.

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery…" I said as I looked at him again. "… and loneliness. And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." He said looking at me again.

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Many times. Very old, very kind and the very, very last. Remind you of someone very familiar?" I asked him as the corners of his smile began to turn up into a smile. He grabbed me into a hug. I had to get onto my tiptoes to lay my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came back. Nothing was as exciting without you." He said as I felt him smile in my neck. I smiled back. I let go and so did he. We found Amy and walked back to the TARDIS.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked trying to catch up with us.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write!" I said

"Never mind them big day tomorrow." The Doctor said. I looked at Amy with wide eyes. She looked at me too.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. Me and Lizzie skip the little ones." The Doctor said unlocking the TARDIS. I sighed in relief.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning…" Amy asked the Doctor as he walked up to her a sad expression on his face. "Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or because you weren't ready or just because you could."

"Once… a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Hello!" He said opening his arms out. Then in the distance a phone started ringing.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you." Amy said as I held my breath. "No. Hang on is that a phone ringing?" the Doctor went into the TARDIS and ran up to the console fiddling with the controls.

"People phone you?" Amy asked as me and Amy entered the TARDIS and shut the door.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" He said pointing to the phone. I sat on the chair as Amy picked up the phone.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No really, who?" She took the phone off her ear and laid it against her shoulder. "Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you two?" She said looking at me and the Doctor.

"Which Prime Minister?" I asked.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" she asked. "The British one."

"Which British One?" the Doctor asked looking up from the controls.

"Which British One?" She looked shocked at what she just heard. "Winston Churchill for you." She said handing the Doctor the phone. Then, I remembered the last time I saw Winston with the Doctor.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" he said. I heard very closely what Winston was saying.

"_Tricky situation, Doctor. Potentially very dangerous. I think I'm going to need you."_

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way." The Doctor said putting down the phone and setting the TARDIS into flight mode.

* * *

><p><em>In bed above, we're deep asleep <em>

_While greater love lies further deep,_

_This dream must end_

_This world must know_

_We all depend on the Beast Below._

And the side of the ship was a big crack…

* * *

><p><strong>That button down there that says Review…<strong>

**If you press that good things will happen.**

**Chloe x**


	8. Author's Note

**Hi. I'm sorry but this is just an Authors note. I know I am taking ages. Just saying that might take a while to get Victory of the Daleks up coz I have had loads of homework and been really busy but good news. It was my birthday on Monday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm 14 now! Yay! Just wanted to say that so I will try to get the chapter up soon.**

**Chloe x**


	9. Christmas Special

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :) x**

**This is just a one off chapter that has nothing to do with the main story and Rory isn't in this it is still set after beast below.**

* * *

><p><span>The Chance of a Lifetime<span>

Xmas Special

Lizzie's POV

'RING, RING'

I shot out of bed, realising what day it was, and ran to the control room in my pajamas. I stood at the top of the stairs. There were Christmas decorations on the railings, a massive tree to the right of the big screen, and, underneath the tree, loads of presents in different coloured wrapping paper. I screamed so loud of the excitement running through me.

"I thought I heard you. Merry Christmas!" the Doctor said popping from behind the console. I ran to him and hugged him really tight.

"C-cant b-b-breathe…"

"Oh. Sorry." I said letting go of him. Amy ran into the console room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" she shouted.

"You too." I said trying to get the ringing out of my ears.

"So I wonder who the presents are for?" the Doctor said hinting towards the presents under the tree. I ran towards them and saw the name labels that said "The Doctor", "Amy" and "Lizzie".

"Can we open them?" I asked him. He nodded and the next thing I knew, we were all ripping the wrapping paper off our presents, while the TARDIS was playing Christmas carols in the background. All three of us sat around the Christmas tree, wrapping paper all around us. Presents littered the area, a blue girls bicycle sat propped against the wall by the front door. A fez and some bowties were hanging off the handle bars. A pile of video games was stacked under the tree, and a chess set lay abandoned on the lower stairs. The Doctor was surrounded by a train set. Amy was trying to fit together the pieces of a 1000 pieces jigsaw puzzle on the floor, and I was surrounded in a pile of new clothes hugging a me to you teddy bear the Doctor had given me.

"How did you do all this?" Amy asked, drawing the Doctor's attention from his new train set. He was wearing a red Santa hat over his floppy hair.

"Oh, I don't sleep much, you know."

"Oh, I didn't know that!" Amy said. "And how did you keep it all a secret? I was down here last night putting presents under the tree. No one was there at that time."

"Yeah, me too." I said, giving up on the puzzle. "There was no one there… wait a minute. When did you bring your presents down, Amy?"

"Dunno, maybe 11pm. I think I was the first one."

I shook my head. "But, I was the first one. There weren't any presents in here when I came down," I looked at the Doctor, "Doctor! What did you do?"

"I figured we'd all want to play Santa. So I configured the internal temporal matrices to separate the timelines."

"In English?"

"I knew we'd all want to be first. I simply set the Tardis interior time so we'd all be first." He explained.

"Is that possible?" Amy said.

"Remember. It's Christmas, Amy," the Doctor said looking through his hair, "And everything is possible!" Amy grinned at him. Then I remembered to give them an extra present.

"Oh and there's one more present for all of us from me." I handed over to them a box each. They opened it and they both smiled. I gave them a chain with a locket. "Open it then." They opened it and in it, I put a photo of all of us together in the TARDIS console room, smiling. They both looked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Thank you." Amy said, already crying from happiness.

"Yeah, thanks Lizzie," He said looking me in the eye, tears waiting to roll down his face. "Where's yours?" I showed them mine. It was exactly the same as theirs.

"Now, dinner." The Doctor said jumping up on his feet.

"You made us Christmas dinner!" I said eyebrows raised.

"Of course" he said walking up the stairs, "Follow me."

We followed him to the kitchen and there lay a table with cranberry sauce, roast potatoes, brussels sprouts, vegetables, stuffing, sausages wrapped in bacon, a jug of gravy and, in the middle, was a huge turkey.

"Wow!" Me and Amy said at the same time.

"Go on. Sit down." The Doctor said. We sat down and started eating. Scoffing the turkey and potatoes down our throats.

"This is amazing! Where did you learn to cook?" Amy asked.

"Thank you and I learnt to cook in Paris!" We finished our dinner and then the Doctor brought out a Christmas pudding.

"Yum!" Was the first thing I could say.

* * *

><p>Then, it was time to do the washing up. I turned on the radio. This ended up the three of us dancing in the kitchen. The Doctor turned the music up and started dancing ridiculously to the music. Me and Amy couldn't stop laughing and ended up joining him.<p>

After the washing up, we went to play some games. I tried to play chess with the Doctor but I didn't know how to play so it ended up being me and Amy vs. the Doctor. The Doctor kept bragging saying he would win but we proved him wrong and we won. I was shocked and surprised. The Doctor started to pout and he got moody. We said it was just a game but he disagreed. He shook it off when we ran towards squash court 7. We started a game but that ended up as us running around burning off the energy from our dinner.

We all started to get tired, even the Doctor, so we went to the library to sit in front of the fire. After 5 minutes, we walked off to our rooms. We stood outside Amy's room and said goodnight before she walked into her room. me and the Doctor walked alone together through the corridors. We got to my room and stood outside it.

"That was the best Christmas ever!" I said looking up at him.

"I enjoyed it too." He stepped forward and hugged me really tight. We stayed there for about a minute, holding on to each other. We let go.

"Night, Doctor." I said as was just about to walk in.

"Night, Lizzie." He said as he walked down the corridor to his room.

I put my pajamas on and went into my bed, smiling as I dreamt about the Doctor and about this Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I think this is a bit rushed in most places but I did my best<strong>

**Plz Review**

**Chloe x**


	10. The Victory Of the Daleks Part 1

**Hey Guys **

**Got nothing to say…**

**I don't own Doctor Who the BBC does**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**Chapter 8 Victory of the Daleks**

The London Blitz, 1941

"Can we shut that ruddy thing up?" one of the people said in the cabinet war rooms underneath London. It was very crowded and people were shouted from everywhere.

"26 and 41 detailed to intercept." A woman with curly came over to tell one of the men. A woman with dark brown hair took off her headphones.

"41? That's Reg's squadron." She said as you could hear bombs falling all over London. The woman with curly hair nodded towards her. Then a man with a cigar walked down a corridor and was led down to the main room. Nearly everyone turned towards him. "Sir!"

"How many?" the man said holding his cigar.

"Looks like a dozen Heinkel at least, sir, with Messerschmitts flanking." A man replied back to him.

"Out of range?"

"Normally, sir, yes." The woman with dark brown hair replied.

"Well, then." The man said as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself as Winston Churchill. "Time to roll out the secret weapon." Most people nodded to him and the woman with dark hair pushed a Dalek shaped model out on to the table…

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

"Hey! Doctor! Do you have a wardrobe or something like that cuz Lizzie has got some clothes so I thought…?" Amy asked him as he was running around the console.

"Yeah. Lizzie will show you. Come back as soon as you can." The Doctor said looking at the scanner. I took her hand and went off to the wardrobe. We were about halfway there when Amy started up a conversation.

"So…. Do like the Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Of course! He is my best friend." I said looking at her. She sighed.

"No. I mean do you like like him? You know what I mean?" She said as I looked her, a smile creeping up on my face. "Because I see the way you look at him and the way you act around him."

"Maybe…" I said looking around but trying to avoid looking at her face.

"YOU DO!" she yelled. I shushed her.

"Be quiet. Yes I do but I don't think he feels the same way so don't tell him. I will tell him in my own time." We reached the wardrobe and we stepped in. Amy looked astonished at the size of it. "Come on. I know what will suit you and I bet you will like it." She followed. I found a red and blue top, a short skirt, a leather jacket and, to finish off, a pair of boots. "Now put them on." I passed them to her.

"Why is there 2 tops?" she asked me holding them up.

"You put the blue one underneath the red one. It's called layering your clothes. OK?" she nodded and ran off to get changed. I decided to get changed as well as my clothes I was wearing now were covered in star whale sick. I chose a white top, a black cardigan, Black skinny jeans and black converse. We both finished and went back to the control room. The doctor was sitting on the chair.

"We're going to see Churchill then?" I asked as his head shot up.

"Yes. Of course." He said as he got up and ran around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS landed with a thud. "You two stay here while I see if its safe." He ran up to the door and opened it. After 5 minutes, I got fed up and bored.

"How long does he take?" I said as I walked to the door and walked out of the TARDIS, Amy behind me. As I stepped out the TARDIS, I saw Winston Churchill smiling at me, with three soldiers with guns pointed at us.

"Lizzie! Nice to see you again." He said shaking my hand.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled at him as Amy stepped out of the TARDIS, mouth hanging open. "Amy," I said looking at her as I held my hand out towards Churchill "Winston Churchill" I looked at Churchill and Amy. "Winston, this is Amy."

"Nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out to shake hands with her. She broke out of her trance to shake his hand with a big smile on her face.

"I can't believe I am talking to Winston Churchill." She said astonished. He smiled at her. Then, Winston held out his hand towards the Doctor.

"Ah, every time!" the Doctor said.

"What's he after?" Amy asked.

"TARDIS key, of course." He said.

"Think of what I could do with your remarkable machine, Doctor! The lives that could be saved."

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor said as he walked over to the Tardis and shut the door.

"Must I take it by force?" Churchill said.

"I'd like to see you try." The Doctor said slightly glaring at him.

"At ease," Churchill said, the soldiers withdrawing their guns.

"You rang." The Doctor said. Churchill ignored the question as he walked off.

"So, you've changed your face again." Churchill asked as we walked around a corner. I looked at Amy as she was looking around amazed.

"Cool, isn't it?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"It's amazing" Amy said looking around her again. "Oh, I get it now. Cabinet War Rooms, right?"

"Yeah." I turned my attention back to the Doctor.

"Oh, it's a type 40 TARDIS. I'm still running her in." He said.

"What's happened?" Amy asked.

"We were late." The Doctor said.

"Again!" I said fed up.

"Hey! We're not always late!" he said glaring at me.

"How late are we?" Amy asked. The Doctor mumbled so I asked him and he shouted…

"1 month!"

"What?"

"Stop shouting," Amy said "Just deal with it, so we are 1 month late. As long as we are right here. Right Now!" Amy, then, looked towards Churchill saying he could carry on. I looked at the Doctor and he looked at me. We both mouthed sorry and carried on listening to Churchill when a man came towards us.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them."

"We shall go up top, then, Group Captain. We'll give 'em what for! Coming, Doctor?" he said looking at him.

"Why?"

"I have something to show you." Churchill said as he grabbed his cane from the Doctor. We got to the lift and started to go up the building. Me and the Doctor waved away the smoke from Winston's cigar. "We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp at both hands at anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

"Such as?" the Doctor said as the lift jolted to a stop.

"Follow me." Churchill said, walking off. We followed him outside on to the roof, sandbags everywhere as a barricade and flags standing on poles.

"Doctor, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." He said motioning towards a man on the higher level. A siren wailed in the background and Amy and I looked over the edge seeing devastation across London. A bomb landed making me jump.

"It's… it's… Oh, Doctor… it's" she said trying to get her words out.

"History."

"Ready, Bracewell?"

"Aye, aye sir. On my order… FIRE!" Then lasers shot out, hitting all of the German planes. _That's impossible! _I thought. I looked towards the Doctor and he looked at me, both of us had a shocking look on our face.

"That wasn't human – that was never human technology. That sounded like…"

"Doctor, it cant be them!" I said to him.

"Every time I lose everything, they survive." He said through clenched teeth.

"What? Who does? Who are you talking about?" Amy said.

"Show me. Show me! Show me what that was!" the Doctor shouted whilst running up the stairs to the higher level.

"Advance!" Bracewell said.

"Our new secret weapon! Ha!" Churchill said as a Dalek came out of a space between the sand bags. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?"

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor said looking right into its eyestalk.

"I am your soldier." It said.

"What?"

"I am your soldier."

"Just stop it," The Doctor demanded. "Stop it now! Oh, you know who I am. You always know."

"Your identity is unknown"

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This… this is one of my Ironsides." Prof. Bracewell said.

"Your what?" I said with confusion.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?" Bracewell asked the 'Ironside'.

"Yes."

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes."

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!" The Dalek said.

"I need to talk to your Winston. I need the blueprints for these things." The Doctor said running down the stairs towards Churchill.

"Come on then. Follow me" Churchill said walking towards the lift to go down. Amy, the Doctor and I followed him.

* * *

><p>When we got to his office, Churchill slid the blueprints towards us.<p>

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor said pointing towards the designs.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them!" Churchill said frowning at him.

"Invented them? Oh ho ho, no no. No!"

"Yes! He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. The fellas a genius."

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen t-" Amy said before she was interrupted.

"Shh!" Me and the Doctor said at the same time.

"He didn't invent them. They're alien." The Doctor said. Amy and Churchill shared a look when I just raised an eyebrow at them.

"Alien?" Churchill questioned him. Then a Dalek slid by outside the office door, looking at us. When the Dalek had passed the room, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"And totally hostile." The Doctor added.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill said confident and revealing a poster that had a Dalek and at the top, it said 'TO VICTORY'. "Come on. Lets go to the main room to see how they are getting on." He said trying to the change the subject. He walked around his desk and walked out of the door with me, the Doctor and Amy in line behind him.

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me if you won't listen to me?"

"When I rang you, Lizzie and Amy a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed to good to be true."

"Yes! Right! So destroy them…"

"Exterminate them!" I said, finishing his sentence.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand!"

"I am imagining!" The Doctor said, sighing. "Amy, tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"About the Daleks."

"What would I know about the Daleks?" She said surprised.

"Everything. They invaded you world, remember?" He said looking at her "Planets in the sky. You don't forget that." Amy just looked at him confused. "Amy… tell me you remember the Daleks"

"Nope, sorry!" Amy said. The Doctor walked into the main room.

"That's not possible!" I said staring at her. She stared at me back. We walked in and caught up with the Doctor. Everyone was talking all over the place and it was really crowded.

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?"

"Well let's just ask, shall we?" Amy said walking towards the Dalek.

"No, Amy!"

"Amelia!"

We called after her but she wouldn't listen. The Doctor walked over to Winston and I followed him.

"Winston, Winston, please."

"We are waging total war, Doctor! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Daleks get started, then your in trouble" I said.

"Men, women and children slaughter. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flames."

"Well, try the Earth in flames!"

"I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart."

"But you're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope."

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now!" A Dalek came over to us.

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Shut it!" he said pointing at it.

"Doctor, calm down a little." I said resting my hand on his upper arm. He turned around and his face softened a bit as he looked at me. He turned back to Churchill.

"Listen to me. The Daleks have no conscience. No mercy. No pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them."

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation!" Churchill said pointing to one of the Daleks.

"Hang on! No they are not. They would tear Earth apart, never mind London." He was just about to reply when a siren filled the air.

"Oh… the all-clear. We're safe. For now." He walked off leaving me and the Doctor. He stared at the nearest Dalek.

"What does hate look like, Lizzie?" he asked me while fiddling with a hat.

"Well, I think it looks like a big black horrible thing." I said nodding. He furrowed his brow and frowned.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." He walked off, slamming the hat on a nearby table, and I followed him until Amy came up to me.

"Where's he going?"

"He said he was going to prove hate looked like a Dalek or something like that. Come on." We walked out of the room together trying to catch up with the Doctor. We ended up in a very messy room and I saw Bracewell by a table, looking at something in great detail.

"Alright, Prof? Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing" The Doctor said sarcastically looking at things on a table before walking up to him. "You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit."

"Hmm, not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy said looking at him.

"Oh... yes, I though I detected a familiar cadence, my dear."

"How did you do it, come up with the idea?" I asked him.

"Well how does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things!" He said walking towards a table at the end of the room. "Like… let me show you. You see, some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath!" The Doctor looked at the pieces of paper Bracewell handed to him.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Doctor. They are – thank you" A Dalek gave him a cup of tea. "The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what your up to professor but whatever they've promised you, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death!" Then Winston came in to the conversation.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to out enemies! Death to the forces of darkness and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." A Dalek came over to him with a tray and a cup of tea on it.

"Would you care for some tea?" The Doctor smacked the tray so it crashed onto the floor.

"Stop this! What are you doing? What do you want?"

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek said, backing away from him.

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?" I asked it.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war, the war against the rest of the universe, against anyone who is not Dalek?"

"I do not understand, I am your soldier." It said.

"Oh yeah? Ok." Then the Doctor leaned down and grabbed a huge wrench leaning against the wall.

"Alright soldier. Defend yourself!" He swung the wrench at the Dalek and kept hitting it again and again.

"What the devil?" Bracewell said shocked.

"You do not require tea?"

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please!"

"Doctor, these machines are precious!" Churchill shouted over the clanking noise of which was metal on metal.

"Come on! Fight back! You know you want to!"

"I must protest!" Bracewell said as he kept complaining.

"What are you waiting for? Look. You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on! Kill me. KILL ME!" the Doctor told the Dalek.

"Doctor, stop it" I said pulling him back by his shoulders.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek said to the Doctor.

"You…are…my…enemy! And I am yours! You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I have defeated you time and time again, I sent you back into the void. I saved the whole of reality from you! I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!" he said kicking it into the table. It turned its head towards the Doctor.

"Correct" the Dalek said.

"Oh no, I really don't feel like getting exterminated today." I said.

"Review testimony" the Dalek said to the other Dalek.

"_I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks!" _

"Testimony? What are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The other Dalek said.

"Transmit what, where?" I asked stepping forward. They ignored me.

"Testimony accepted!"

"Get back, all of you" the Doctor said pushing me and Amy back behind him.

"Marines! Marines! Get in here!" Winston yelled. Then, a couple of soldiers, with guns, came in ready to shoot but they both got exterminated.

"Stop this! Stop it, please! What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Bracewell pleaded.

"We are the Daleks."

"But I created you"

"No" The Dalek said as it shot Bracewell's hand and revealed wires poking out of his body. "We created you!"

"Victory! Victory! Victory!" Then they disappeared.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"I wanted to know what they were doing. What their plan was. I was their plan" the Doctor said. Then he ran off.

"Hey!" I heard Amy say behind us. The Doctor was running back to the TARDIS.

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said! My testimony."

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up, you were right." I told him. Amy ,finally, caught up with us.

"So is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Amy asked.

"Yes but you two are staying here. Its too dangerous." He said pointing at me and Amy.

"Wait I have to stay here safe, in the middle of the London Blitz!" Amy said.

"And I want to come with you." I said pouting.

"I have to keep you safe. Its alright. I'll be fine." He said hugging me. "London Blitz is as safe as it gets around me." He said waving at both of us before closing the door to the TARDIS. I watched it dematerialize and I felt my self getting sadder and sadder every second. Then I felt a hand on my arm. I turned to Amy.

"It's alright. He'll be fine."

"I hope your right."

"Well, what does he except us to do now?" Amy asked Churchill.

"KBO, of course." I laughed for what felt like the first time since I got here.

"Of course. I remember."

"What?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Keep Buggering On!" Me and Churchill said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally. I've finished. But that was only part 1 :)<strong>

**Reviews please.**

**Chloe x**


	11. New Years Eve Special

**Hello x**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE X**

**Hope u have a good new year as well and get some new years resolutions. Mine is to keep updating Fanfiction more frequently. Please can you tell me yours if you review my story. Just press the review and tell me your new year's resolution**

**Hope u like it x**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chance of a Lifetime<strong>

**New Years Eve Special**

Lizzie's POV

"Doctor" I shouted down the corridors of the TARDIS. I got no answer.

"Doctor!" Still no answer. Just silence. I walked into the console room.

"DOCTOR!"

"OW!" The Doctor popped up under the console rubbing his head. "You don't need to shout!"

"Well you wouldn't answer!"

"Anyway… what do you want?" He asked walking over to me.

"Do you know what day it is?" I asked him.

"Yes…"

"Today is New Years Eve! Yay!" I said opening my arms.

"Oh it is!"

"Yes, Doctor." At that moment, Amy came down the stairs, jumping with excitement.

"Doctor… it's New Years Eve. Can we go somewhere for New Years Eve?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Go on then!" He said walking over to the controls, typing in co-ordinates to take us somewhere special. After a few minutes, we landed.

"It's going to be a bit cold so you're going to have to get changed into something warm.

"Ok" I said as me and Amy went to the wardrobe.

"Lizzie?" Amy said looking at me as we walked down the corridor.

"Yes…"

"You do know the tradition on New Years Eve?"

"Which one?"

"The New Years Eve kiss." When she said this I froze.

"Yes I remember that. What are you trying to say?" I asked her as I started to walk again.

"Well. You said that you like the Doctor. You like like him. So I was thinking…"

"…That I should kiss him!" I said finishing off her sentence. I thought about it and I sort of liked it.

"Yeah! See what happens." She said. We got to the wardrobe and walked through it until we got to the warm clothing.

"Well. We'll see." I said clearly ending the conversation. Me and Amy grabbed some jeans, a warm top, some boots, a warm coat, some gloves and a scarf. We walked back to the control room to see the Doctor leaning against the console, trying to finish a Rubik's cube. I coughed to get his attention. He looked up.

"Oh, you've finished." He said chucking the Rubik's cube. "Come on." He walked towards the TARDIS doors and opened them. We rushed down the stairs and walked outside.

"Which year are we in?" Amy asked.

"2011, New Years Eve. It's…" he checked his watch. "11:30pm"

"It's beautiful!" I said looking all around. I looked up seeing the star twinkling up against the pitch blackness on the night sky. I looked at London, the city buzzing with people and the bright lights of the Christmas lights that haven't been taken down yet.

"Isn't it just!" He said standing next to me. "Come on" he said to me and Amy holding our hands. "Let's explore." He walked dragging us along with him. We walked along the slippery roads. The buildings around us filled with laughing, crying babies, dogs barking and a whole lot of different sounds. We stopped outside an old bakery. "Hungry?" He asked us.

"Yeah, I am!" I ran inside. Amy bought a pasty. The Doctor bought a pizza slice and, because of my sweet tooth, I got a cupcake. We sat outside on a bench, eating our food. I looked around again. People of all shapes and sizes were walking about, mostly in pairs. I thought about what me and Amy talked about earlier.

"_The New Years Eve kiss"_

"_I was thinking…"_

"_That I could kiss him!"_

"_Yeah. See what happens."_

I looked at him and he looked back at me. He grinned cheekily, and I couldn't help but grin with him. We walked towards the crowd. We stayed near the back but we could still see the view. "Look, Amy, Lizzie." He pointed towards the countdown clock. It's was almost midnight! All of a sudden, he yelled out "TEN!" I joined him.

"NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I turned towards him and gave him a hug. He gave me a hug as well. When we broke apart, I looked into his eyes. The Doctor's arm ended up around my waist, and the next thing I knew is his lips were crushed against mine. My eyes widen. I leant back in his arms, and twist my fingers into his hair. His arms are around me, and I felt him smile against my lips. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Happy New Year, Lizzie."

"Happy New Year to you, Doctor."

I straighten my back again, and the Doctor held my hand. I squeezed his hand and he did the same back. Amy held his other hand and we both grinned back at her. All three of us looked up at the stars.

"That was a New Year kiss and it didn't mean a thing, right?" I know it meant the world to me but I don't think he took it seriously.

"Yeah. Didn't mean a thing." I lied.

"Come on then." He pulled us back to the TARDIS. He opened the door and we walked inside.

"I'll get these off and then I'm going to bed. I'm really tired." I said pointing towards my coat, gloves and scarf. "Night Doctor. Night Amy."

"Night Lizzie." Amy said.

"Good Night Lizzie." The Doctor said looking into my eyes. I looked into his as well and I smiled at him. I walked up the stairs towards the wardrobe and I took off my coat, gloves, scarf and boots. I walked back to my room, got changed into my pajamas and got into bed. I went to sleep dreaming about me and the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope u liked it <strong>

**Please Review x**

**Chloe x**


	12. The Victory Of the Daleks Part 2

**Hey x**

**Here's Victory of the Daleks Part 2**

* * *

><p><span>The Chance of a Lifetime<span>

Victory of the Daleks Part 2

Lizzie's POV

We sat there for a long time until a woman, called Breen, walked in holding a piece of paper.

"Prime Minister?"

"Yes?"

"Signal from RDF, sir." She said handing him the piece of paper, "Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up."

"What do you think, Lizzie and Amy? The Doctor's in trouble and now we no where he is." He said turning towards us.

"Yep. Cos he'll be on that ship, won't he? Right in the middle of everything." Amy said confident.

"Exactly!" Winston walked up the stair and out of the room, with us following him.

* * *

><p><span>Doctor's POV<span>

I was in flight, in the console room, when the TARDIS landed with a jolt. I rushed out finding three Daleks, two in the Ironside colours and the other one in its usual bronze colour, standing around something.

"How about that cuppa, then?" I said clapping my hands.

"It is the Doctor! Exterminate!" the bronze Dalek said. Thinking on my feet, I took out my Jammie Dodger from my jacket pocket and held it out to them.

"Wait, wait, wait! I wouldn't if I were you. TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

"You would not use such a device!"

"Try me." Then a Dalek started moving forward towards me. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! No scans. No nothing. One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Daleks boom!" The Dalek started to move back. "Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of you rope. Finished."

"One ship survived." One of the Ironside Daleks said.

"And you fell through time, yes. Crippled, Dying." I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor. What's that when it's at home?" I asked curious.

"It's our past and our future."

"Oh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?"

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." The Bronze Dalek said.

"Ok, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" I asked confused about their plan.

"It was… necessary."

"But why?" The Daleks just stared at me. I thought hard.

"I get it. Oh, I get it, I get it. Oh-ho! This is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my… recognition of you." As I was speaking, the Dalek on the right moved towards a control panel, using a sucker to control a switch of some kind. "No, no, no. what are you doing?"

"Withdraw now, Doctor, or the city dies in flames." The bronze Daleks said.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves" When the Dalek said that, a look of fear crossed my face as they used a ray to turn on the generators in London.

* * *

><p><span>Amy's POV<span>

I heard as a humming started up above us. I recognised them as the generators so all of London was lit up so the Nazis could see us clearly.

"The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister!" A man said as he tried to switch them off.

"Has to be them. Has to be the Daleks." I said.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks!" Churchill said as he turned towards another man. "Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" The room was now filled with chatter and panic as me and Lizzie were watching everyone.

"Confirm, Squadron 244 and 56 mobilised."

"Emergency, emergency. 109? 109, confirm?"

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now." Churchill said stating the obvious.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir." Breen said informing us.

"Here they come." Lizzie said.

"Get a message to Mr Attlee. War cabinet meeting at 0300 hours." He said to a man in the room. "If we're still here" he added in a mutter.

"We can't just sit here! We've got to the fight to the Daleks!" I said filled with determination.

"How? None of our weapons are a match for theirs."

"Oh, God. We must have something." Lizzie said thinking.

"Oh… that's it. It's staring us in the face! A gift! From the Daleks!"

* * *

><p><span>Doctor's POV<span>

"Turn those lights off right now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self destruct!" I said getting very angry.

"Stalemate, Doctor. Leave us, and return to Earth."

"Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!" Then, a whooshing sound and a thrumming sound filled the air as the ship started to turn red. The Daleks turned towards the door, where the Progenitor was, as that started to turn red as well.

"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete." Then the door opened with a spark "Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm!" Five Daleks came out that were about six feet tall. They were in 5 different colours: white, blue, gold, yellow and red. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold the restoration of the Daleks! The resurrection of the Master Race!"

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

We walked in to the room where Bracewell was in. He was sitting on a chair with a gun in his spare hand ready to shoot.

"Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Churchill called to him.

"My life is a lie and I chose to end it!" He said still looking at the floor.

"In your own time, Paisley boy because right now we need your help." Amy said

"But those creatures… my Ironsides! They made me? I can remember things. So many things. The Last War! The squalor and the mud and… and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?"

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. I don't give a dam if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" He said before he put his cigar back in his mouth.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really. I do." I said as I took the gun out of his hand and put it onto the table beside him. "Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help us take it down."

"I am?"

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are. So start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity bubbles and hypersonic flight. We can use them to make some kind of missile." I said guessing.

"This isn't a fireworks party, Lizzie. We need proper tactical… A missile! Or…"

"Or what?" Amy asked him.

"We could send something us there, you say?" Churchill asked Bracewell.

"Yes, well… with a gravity bubble, yes, theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space." Bracewell said handing a booklet to Churchill.

"Bracewell it's time to think big!"

* * *

><p><span>Doctor's POV<span>

"All hail the new Daleks! All hail the new Daleks!" All of the smaller Daleks said together.

"Yes. You are inferior." The white Dalek said.

"Yes." The smaller Daleks said.

"Then, prepare."

"We are ready!" The smaller Daleks said.

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration! Disintegrate!" Then the blue Dalek disintegrated two of them and the red Dalek finished the other smaller Dalek off at the other side.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" I said. Then I realised I should have kept my mouth shut at the white Dalek turned towards me.

"You are the Doctor! You must be exterminated!" It said moving forward.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart!" I said holding the Jammie Dodger up again.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

Shaking was coming up from above as me, Amy and Churchill were waiting. Then, Bracewell came back with a monitor.

"At last! Are they ready?" Churchill asked.

"I hope so. But in the meantime…" He said lifting the monitor onto the table and hitting on the side, "this will pick up Dalek transmissions!" The machine turned in and on the screen was the Doctor with a bigger, newer, white Dalek.

"_We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race."_

"It's him! It's the Doctor!" Amy shouted. I felt relieved as I saw him still alive '_He's still here. He's still alive!'_ I thought watching him on the screen.

"…_Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal and the Supreme!"_

"_Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paintjob. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty 'supreme'."_

"He's got company. New company. We've got to hurry up." I said. Then the phone rang. Bracewell picked it up.

"Yes? Right, right, thanks?" Bracewell said before putting the phone down. "Ready when you are, Prime Minister."

"Splendid"

"Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located!" Bracewell said while fiddling with the monitor.

"Go to it, Group Captain! Go to it!" Churchill said to the Group Captain. He picked up a microphone and spoke into it.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy! Broadsword to Danny Boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

* * *

><p><span>Doctor's POV<span>

"Question is… what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

"And yourself!" the Supreme Dalek said.

"Occupational hazard." I said staring into the Dalek's eye. Then the blue Dalek slid towards me.

"Scan reveals nothing! TARDIS self destruct device non existent!"

"Alright, it's a Jammie Dodger but I was promised tea!" I said biting into the Jammie Dodger. Then a siren noise filled the room as a yellow Dalek moved to the screens.

"Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" the blue Dalek said. "Correction. Multiple projectiles!" I ran over to the other screens and I saw dots floating around the spaceship.

"What have the humans done?" the Supreme Dalek said.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" the Supreme Dalek said as I smiled.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor! Danny Boy to the Doctor! Are you receiving me? Over_." _A male voice entered the room. I realised that the voice was coming from space.

"Oh-ho! Winston, you beauty"

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over_."_

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy! Big dish. Side of the ship. Blow it up! Over"

I said walking around the Daleks.

"Exterminate the Doctor!" the Supreme Daleks said. I rushed out of the door and back into the TARDIS. I got in just in time before the Daleks got me. I heard the Daleks trying to stop the spitfires and trying to defend themselves.

"Shields intact, pulse still active." I heard the Daleks say outside the TARDIS.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Only me left now. Anything you can do, sir? Over." He said. I shook my head and walked over to the microphone on the console.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." I went straight to the controls and flicked levers and pressed buttons to get the Dalek shields down. When I got them down, I waited and waited until a rumble filled the control room. I heard the Daleks panicking outside the TARDIS.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"What about you, Doctor?"

"I'll be ok." I said as the monitor on the wall showed up with the Supreme Dalek.

"_Doctor! Call off your attack!"_

"Ha-ha! What? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end."

"_Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth!"_

"I'm not stupid, mate. You've just played your last card."

"_Bracewell is a bomb."_

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your… body."

"_His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum! Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android!"_

"Er, no. this is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. I can rid the whole universe of you, once… and for all." I said walking to the little screen where the Dalek appeared onto it.

"_Then, do it. But we will shatter the planet below! The Earth will die, screaming!"_

"Yeah, and if I let you go… you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks."

"_Then, choose, Doctor. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth. Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum! Choose, Doctor! Choose! Choose!"_ I walked to the console and picked up the microphone.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over."

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. Over and out."

"But sir…!"

"There's no time, we have to return to Earth now! Over." I put down the microphone and set my way back to Earth. When the TARDIS landed, I ran up the stairs and through the door to the main room.

* * *

><p><span>Lizzie's POV<span>

I heard the Doctor say that 'Danny Boy' should go back to Earth. I was worried. I didn't know what to do. Then, the Doctor came crashing in and he punched Bracewell. I was shocked.

"Doctor!" Amy shouted at him as he was shaking his hand from the pain.

"Owww! Sorry, Professor. You're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb."

"What?" Professor Bracewell said lying on the floor.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you, a captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" The Doctor bent down beside him and used his sonic to open Bracewell's chest, revealing a mechanic machine. One of the five parts started to light up yellow.

"Well?" I asked him.

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno. Never seen one up close before."

"So what, they're wired him up to detonate?" Amy asked in panic.

"No, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, taking… Pow! Exploding. The moment that flashes red."

"There's… a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." I said as he got up to face me.

"Not helping" he said to me.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War…" Winston said confused.

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain." He said kneeling down by him again. "Tell me about it, Bracewell. Tell me about your life."

"Doctor, I really don't think this is the time." Bracewell said upset.

"Tell me and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

"My family ran the post office. It's a little place just… just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. Used to be eight trees, but there was a storm."

"And your parents? Come on. Tell me." The Doctor said urging him on to tell him.

"Er… good people. Kind people. They… they died. Scarlet fever."

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now."

"Oh, it hurt. It hurt, Doctor, it hurt so badly." Bracewell said while tears started falling out of my eyes. "It was like a wound. I thought it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing." He said trying to lift his head up to look at the lights on his chest. Two parts had lit up bright red and another was nearly there.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin! The ash trees by the post office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. You feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. and your mum and dad, and losing them, and the men in the trenches you saw die. You feel it, because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks!"

"It hurts, Doctor! It hurts so much!" He said while my face was wet from my tears.

"Good! Good! Good! Brilliant! Embrace it. That means you're alive! They cannot explode that bomb, because you're a human being! You are flesh and blood!" He said as he turned around to look at all of us for a second. I made my way down beside Bracewell as well on the other side while the Doctor was rambling on. "They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" The Doctor looked to Bracewell's chest to see the countdown still going, with it on its final part. "It's not working, I can't stop it." He looked up at me with wide eyes. I looked into them and nodded at him. I looked back at Bracewell as he look at my in wonder, wondering what I was going to do.

"Hey… Paisley." I whispered to him, Amy giggling in the background, using Amy's nickname for him. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?"

"What?" He said confused.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I said as I saw that the colour in the five parts started to disappear slowly. I looked at the Doctor and I saw him looking at me in amazement. "But kind of a good hurt."

"Well, I really shouldn't talk about her."

"Oh. There's a her." The Doctor interrupted our conversation.

"What was her name?" he said.

"Dorabella."

"Dorabella!" He said laughing. I looked up and glared at him. He quickly tried to cover it up. "It's a lovely name, a beautiful name."

"What was she like, Edwin?" I asked him.

"Such a smile. And her eyes… her eyes were so blue… almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset… on the edge of the world. Dorabella…" He said look into the distance. I looked at his chest to see the colour in the five parts had disappeared all together.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor said as we smiled at each other. He turned to Winston. "You're brilliant." He turned to Amy. "You're brilliant." He turned to me. "And you…" He said as he, finally, kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and laughed at the same time. He got up and started to run to the door. "Now. Gotta stop them! Stop the Daleks!" But Bracewell stop him. He sat up and I stood up so I wouldn't get hit.

"Wait! Doctor! Wait… wait. It's too late. Gone. They've gone."

"No, nooo! They can't! They can't have got away from me again!"

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear." Bracewell said fixing his glasses. "The Daleks have gone." The Doctor was, now, leaning against a pole. I walked up to him.

"It's ok. Doctor, it's ok. You did it. You stopped the bomb."

"Doctor?" Amy asked him.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks… have won. They beat me, they've won."

"But you saved the Earth." I said looking at him.

"Not too shabby, is it?" Amy said.

"Is it?" I asked him. He stood up straight and smiled at me.

"No. It's not too shabby."

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Winston said holding out a cigar for him.

"No…" He said turning it down. He walked over to me. "I'll be back in a sec." he whispered to me and he walked off.

"So, what now, then?" Amy asked Winston.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Then a woman walked over with a piece of paper.

"Prime Minister…" she handed over the piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you." He read the piece of paper.

"Oh… they hit the Palace and St. Pauls again. Fire crews only just saved it." He said. Then, I saw a woman crying.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"What?" He asked me following my line of sight.

"She looks upset."

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel."

"Where's the Doctor?" Amy asked me. I was just about to say something, when I was interrupted.

"Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." He said walking up next to me.

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!" He said begging the Doctor.

"Exactly." He said as he took a sip off his tea.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?"

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston. It's gonna be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us and help us win though. The world needs you."

"No the world doesn't need me."

"No?"

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." Winston chuckled.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor and Lizzie. As always." Winston said.

"Too right." The Doctor said.

"Goodbye, Doctor." He said as they hugged goodbye.

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" The Doctor said with a big smile on his face.

"Indeed." He turned towards me.

"Lizzie, it's been wonderful to see you again."

"Right back at ya." He said as he shook my hand.

"Goodbye, Miss Pond." Winston said shaking Amy's hand.

"It's been amazing. Meeting you."

"I'm sure it has!" he turned and walked off.

"Oi, Churchill." Amy shouted and Winston turned around. "TARDIS key. The one you just took from the Doctor." She held out her hand while the Doctor was searching through his pockets for the key.

"She's good, Doctor." He said holding out the key. "As sharp as a pin! Almost as sharp as me." He gave the key back to Amy and lit a cigar. The Doctor and I looked at Amy with a smile and she looked back with a smile as well. "KBO." Winston said holding up his fist. The Doctor held out his hand to Amy and she put the key back in his hand. I laughed. Then we head back to the TARDIS.

"So you two have enemies, then?" Amy asked.

"Everyone's got enemies." I told her.

"Yeah but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch… enemies." Amy said as the Doctor and I stood in front of the TARDIS.

"Suppose so." The Doctor said.

"And here was me thinking we'd just be… running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no. It's dangerous." she said.

"Yup. Very. Is that a problem?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm still here, aren't I." she said. We all chuckled.

"You two still worried about the Daleks?" she asked us.

"We're always worried about the Daleks." I told her.

"It'll take time, though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." She said looking at me and the Doctor.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

"Me?" She asked.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before and you should have done. You should." he said unlocking the door. Then he walked inside the TARDIS. Amy looked at me. I just shrugged and walked into the TARDIS. Amy followed me.

The TARDIS dematerialized but everyone, even the Doctor, failed to see a big shining crack on the wall behind the TARDIS…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Chloe x**


	13. The Time of Angels Part 1

**Hello. Straight to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Chance of a Lifetime<p>

The Time of Angels – Part 1

Lizzie's POV

"Doctor, where are we going now?" I asked as he ran around the console.

"I thought we could take a break and learn a few things."

"WHAT!" Amy shouted. "Learning is so boring."

"Well we have to quit running once in a while." The TARDIS shuddered as she landed. I ran to the doors and opened them to find us in… a museum.

"Doctor, I know you said we were going to learn something but this is stupid. You said, and I quote 'All of time and space…' If there's all of time and space, then why are we in a museum?" I said looking back and putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I haven't been in a museum in ages." He said walking out the TARDIS and looking at the displays, Amy and I trailing behind him.

"Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums!" he said.

"Yeah, great!" Amy said sarcastically. "Can we go to a planet now?" she was clearly very inpatient. "A big spaceship, Churchill's bunker…? You promised me a planet next."

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium archive, the final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever." He came across a display and pointed at it. "WRONG! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine."

"Oh, I see. Its how you keep score." Amy said as the Doctor slowed down and leaned against a glass cabinet with a big stone box in it. Me and Amy came over and leaned against the cabinet as well but on the opposite side. "Oh, great, an old box."

"Doctor, what is it?" I asked curious.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box."

"What's a Home Box?" Amy asked really not getting the point of how mysterious the 'Home Box' really was.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens on a ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data."

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti – Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and rise up empires, and topple gods."

"What does this say?" There was a silence for a couple of seconds and then the Doctor said…

"Hello Sweetie!"

_Hello Sweetie? Those two words are very familiar. _

Suddenly, the Doctor hit the glass, grabbed the box and ran. I quickly followed him with Amy on my tail. A siren rang though the museum and then I saw two security guards running behind us. We saw the TARDIS and ran even faster so we wouldn't get caught. The Doctor pushed open the doors and ran to the console. Amy shut the doors when we were all in.

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asked as we followed him around the console trying to see what he was doing.

"Cos someone on a spaceship 12,000 years ago is trying to attract my attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." He said as he flicked the screen on and a blurry, black and white picture came up. A woman, who was very familiar, appeared on the screen. She had a gun in her hand. She looked both ways, left and right, before she looked at the camera and winked. Then she walked off. The Doctor tweaked the wire that was coming out of the box and the picture changed to the same woman but she had her back towards the screen. She was messing with a door when a different voice, recognisable as a man, was heard from behind the security playback so we could see where it came from.

"_The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board."_ The woman turned around so we could see her face.

"_Sorry Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination."_

"_Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like a execution." _That sentence made me feel sick. The mysterious woman looked at her watch and started to randomly say some numbers and words.

"_Triple-seven, five, slash, three, four, nine by ten. Zero, twelve, slash, acorn." _She looked at the camera and winked. _"Oh, and I could do with an air corridor."_ The Doctor distracted me as he started to rush to the typewriter, flick levers and press buttons.

"What was that, what did she say?" Amy asked as she stared into the screen.

"Co-ordinates!" He said as he ran to the TARDIS doors and leaned out. A couple of seconds later, he was pushed back in with a woman on top of him as they crashed to the floor. This position made me very angry and jealous.

"Doctor?" Amy said with her arms crossed.

"River" The Doctor said looking up at her. I, then, recognised the woman to be River Song from when me and the Doctor met her at the Library.

"River!" I said jumping up and down as the anger and jealously was lifted off me. They got up and looked out of the doors.

"Follow that ship!" River said as the ship flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this chapter was a very short but I think this is a good place to end it as this is where the theme tune is.<strong>

**R&R plz.**

**Chloe x**


	14. On Hiatus

**Hey,**

**Don't shout at me but this story is officially on hiatus because I've just started year 10 and I need to do lots of homework. I will be back but I don't know when.**

**Bye!**


End file.
